El padre de la novia
by Arianna Haruno
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha es un padre celoso y agobiado que intenta aprender a dejar ir a su hija Sarada cuando se entera que está próxima a casarse con el amor de su vida: Boruto Uzumaki. Inspirada en la comedia romántica que lleva el mismo nombre.
1. Chapter 1

**MI PEOR PESADILLA**

 **N/A: Hola a todos queridos lectores, ya he regresado después de un descanso. Ahora traigo una nueva historia sasusaku, pero más enfocado en el Borusara y muy, pero muy papá Sasuke jeje… es inspirada en una clásica película llamada con el mismo nombre, la cual la recomiendo muchísimo. Cuando la vi dije: Esto tiene que hacerse en versión Naruto y qué mejor que poner a Papá Sasuke en acción, es la primera vez que no la hago en AU y Sasuke tiene un poco de OOC, jeje. Espero la disfruten…**

 **Palabras en** _ **cursiva**_ **, son POVs de personaje, en este caso, Sasuke.**

 _-Creí que una boda era un asunto simple. Los dos se ven, se enamoran, él le compra un anillo, ella compra un vestido… los dos dicen acepto… Y no es cierto. Eso es una parte, la boda es un asunto del todo diferente. Y lo sé, acabo de pasar por una… no la mía, esa ya la viví hace años atrás con mi amada molestia, hablo de la de mi hija: Sarada Uchiha… o mejor dicho, ¿Sarada Uzumaki? Ya ni sé con cuál se quedará. Seré sincero, cuando compré esta casa hace diecisiete años costó menos que el evento en que mi hija, mi orgullo Sarada Uchiha, se convirtió en Sarada Uzumaki. De todos los ninjas de Konoha tuvo que fijarse en ese mini dobe. Según me dijeron, algún día revisaría el pasado con un gran cariño y nostalgia… ¡Hmp! Eso espero. Los que son padres lo entenderán. Tienen una niñita, una adorable nena que los quiere y los mira de un modo que jamás hubieran imaginado… no he olvidado cómo su pequeña manita cabía aquí dentro de la mía… cómo le gustaba sentarse en las piernas e inclinar su cabeza en mi pecho… decía que yo era su héroe. Luego llegó el día, según me dijo su madre, en que quiso lanzar sus primeros shurikens justo como mi hermano Itachi lo hacía, la cual, obviamente como todo un prodigio Uchiha lo logró. Incluso llegó el día en que quiso empezar a usar tacones en sus sandalias o usar ligero maquillaje sugerido por su amiga Chouchou; a partir de ese momento era un constante estado de pánico. La angustia de que saliera con los chicos incorrectos de la clase que sólo quieren una cosa… ustedes entienden qué es esa cosa, porque es la misma que querían a esa edad. ¡Tsk! Luego, ya era grande y dejé de angustiarme de que conociera al chico incorrecto, y luego me angustiaba de que conociera al correcto. Y ese, era el mayor temor de todos porque…tsk… porque entonces se iría. Y antes de notarlo ya estoy sentado solo en una enorme casa vacía con arroz en la ropa pensando qué pasó con mi vida. Hace sólo seis meses que eso sucedió aquí… hace sólo seis meses… llegó la tormenta._

 _Sarada fue a una misión a Suna junto con su famoso equipo siete, ya saben, su sensei Konohamaru y sus compañeros Mitsuki y ese mini dobe de Boruto. Bueno, pues recuerdo que estaba muy preocupado. Sarada nunca había ido tan lejos de casa, ya que con los tiempos de paz no era muy necesario realizar misiones fuera de Konoha. ¡Hmp! No podía esperar en ver a mi niña. Siempre he sido un padre dedicado, ya saben, llamar para ver si llegará tarde, dar toques de queda y decir que no corran con kunais, ya saben, lo normal que un padre hace por sus hijos, soy padre, las preocupaciones vienen incluidas._

 _Salí temprano de la oficina del usuratonkachi, es decir, Naruto, ya que iría a la puerta de Konoha para esperar la llegada de Sarada. Había llegado a casa, que por cierto después de que Sakura había destruido la última, decidimos construir una digna de nosotros, y eso fue cuando Sarada ya tenía trece años y cuando al fin después de tantos años de ausencia Naruto decidió que ya era tiempo de disfrutar a mi familia… y hablando de eso, nos llegó una grata sorpresa: nuestro hijo *Daisuke. Adoro esta casa, he compartido tantas memorias a lado de mis hijos aquí, ya que empecé a disfrutar a mi familia como nunca, para así reponer todos los años de ausencia en la vida de mi hija. Es una gran casa y nunca quiero mudarme. Pero lo que más me gusta de esta casa, son las voces que oigo al cruzar la puerta._

-¡Tadaima!

-¡Okaeri, Sasuke-kun!- respondió una hermosa pelirrosa dándole un beso de recibimiento.

-Y dónde está mi hija.

-A… está desempacando… llegó fabulosa, está fabulosa, diferente y… oye, está ansiosa por verte.

-Diferente, cómo que diferente.

-Bueno, ella…  
-¡Hola, papá!- dijo alegremente un niño pelirrosa _**(sí, quise que fuera su cabello de ese color xD)**_ de ojos color verde de unos diez años.

-¡Hola!

-Mira lo que me trajo Sarada, un shuriken de Suna.

-Pero ni se te ocurra usarlo en la sala jovencito- decía Sakura.

-Sí, mamá. Iré a practicar en el jardín- decía mientras salía al patio.

-Ese niño, no me sorprenderá que salga igual que prodigioso como su padre- decía sonriendo Sakura.

-¡Hmp! Obvio, es un Uchiha. En fin… cómo que diferente.

-Ay, Sasuke, jeje.

Justo en ese momento, Sarada apareció bajando de las escaleras. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro, sencillo, pero bonito. Iba muy arreglada y sin duda el pasar de los años favorecieron en esta ninja, pues ahora tenía el cabello a media cintura, con flequillo de lado y a pesar de seguir usando lentes, sus ojos eran aún más hermosos y de su cuerpo, ni hablar, esas curvas que poseía eran de infarto, algo que sin duda había heredado de su madre.

-¡Hola, papá!- dijo ella mostrando una sonrisa.

-¡Sarada!- y al decir eso, ella se bajó por el barandal deslizándose hasta topar con su padre.

-Ya tenía muchas ganas de verte, papá.

-Entonces deberías irte más seguido para recibirme así.

-Jajaja.

-En fin, vaya, veo que tienes algo diferente… como si tuvieras una luz interior.

-Siento una luz interior. Suna es…

-¿Calurosa?

-¡Papá!

-Bueno, eso es lo que he visto.

-De seguro te quedaste en los viejos tiempos. Ahora es diferente, la tecnología igual ya está allá y, sin duda, es una ciudad muy romántica.

-¿Romántica? ¡Tsk! No digas tonterías hija, lo único romántico de ahí es el símbolo de amor que tiene el Kazekage Gaara.

-¡Sasuke!- le reprendió su esposa.

-Bueno, bueno, ya. En fin… eh, ¿estás usando perfume?

-Sí… fue un obsequio de Matsuri, la esposa del Kazekage.

-Vienes muy diferente, hija. Casi no te reconocí- decía Sakura.- Ven, la cena está en la estufa. Cielo, ¿quieres venir?- dijo la pelirrosa mientras se iba con su hija a la cocina.

…..

Rato después la familia Uchiha estaba cenando en el comedor. Sasuke empezaba a decir cosas que irían a hacer como familia, Dasiuke estaba emocionado, pero Sarada se empezaba a notar un poco preocupada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por sus padres.

-Sarada, no quieres ir a hacer todas estas actividades con nosotros- preguntaba serio su padre.

-No, no es eso.

-¿Entonces? ¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntaba Sakura.

-No… bueno, sí, jeje. Así es mamá.

-¡Oh!

-Es difícil decirle a los padres… en especial si son mis padres. ¿Qué hago?

-Hija, sólo dilo, qué te pasa.

-¡Sí!- decía su Daisuke.

-Bien… lo haré. Sucedió algo con Boruto en Suna.

-¡¿Qué?! Ese mini dobe lo voy a castrar y…

-¡Noooo! Papá, jaja, cálmate, no pasó nada de eso- decía nerviosa la pelinegre.

-Entonces explícate- decía Sasuke con un tono de molesto.

-Bueno, je… lo que trataba de decir es que… pues, ustedes saben, Boruto y yo ya teníamos tiempo saliendo, y… pues nos gustamos, nos queremos, nos conocemos desde que éramos niños lo cual es curioso porque siempre nos estábamos peleando y…

-Sarada al grano.

-Bien… ¡uff! Mamá, papá, hermano… ¡me voy a casar! ¡Estoy comprometida con Boruto Uzumaki!- decía Sarada con gran entusiasmo haciendo que su madre se pusiera igual que ella y su hermano sólo le sonriera, pero Sasuke, bueno, él pudiera decirse que en esos momentos tenía una cara de pocos amigos e inconscientemente había activado su sharingan. Eso significaba una cosa: Boruto Uzumaki debía morir.


	2. Chapter 2

**BORUTO, DE MI ALUMNO A MI YERNO.**

 **N/A: Hola a todos de nuevo! Muchas gracias por sus reviews jeje, qué bueno que les está gustando, y sip, Sasuke es un padre MUY celoso xD… bueno aquí les dejo nuevo capítulo.**

 **Recuerden, las palabras en cursiva son POV de Sasuke.**

Sarada seguía muy emocionada gritando a los cuatro vientos que sería la futura esposa de Boruto, mientras Sasuke sólo la veía con cara de asesinar a cierta persona rubia.

-¡Vaya, hija! Sabía que ustedes algún día estarían juntos para siempre. ¿No es así, Sasuke-kun?

-¡Hmp!- se limitaba a contestar el azabache.

-Eh… sí, bueno… ah… ese es tu anillo de compromiso, ¿no?

-Ah, sí, sí, mamá… lo encontramos en un mercado en las afueras de Suna, el vendedor dijo que tenía al menos cien años de antigüedad.

-¡Wow!- decía Daisuke mientras miraba el anillo de su hermana.

-Papá, ya basta, di algo, je- decía nerviosamente, Sarada.

-Ah… eh, lo lamento, ¿qué dijiste?

-Que Boruto y yo nos vamos a casar y… mamá, ¿qué está haciendo papá?- preguntó Sarada al ver que su papá parpadeaba mucho, como si quisiera despertar de una pesadilla. Lo que nadie sabía, es que era que él estaba imaginándose a una Sarada de tres años diciéndole esa noticia.

-Sasuke… Sasuke, qué tienes, cielo.

-¡Tsk! Ja… no, pues esto… ah… esto es…

-¿Qué cosa, amor?- preguntaba Sakura al miemos tiempo que sus hijos observaban a su padre que hacía muchos gestos.

-Pues esto es… esto es… ¡esto es ridículo!- dijo explotando.

-¿Qué?- preguntó algo asustada la pelinegra.

-Eres muy joven para un compromiso.

-¿Qué cosa? Ay, papá, jaja, ya tengo veintidós años, si no me equivoco tenía un año más que mamá cuando ustedes se casaron.

-¡Estás equivocada del todo!

-Oh, no querido, tú te equivocas.

-¿Qué dices mujer? ¿Tenías esa edad cuando te casaste?

-Ah, no, era menor. Yo tenía su edad cuando ella nació- dijo Sakura haciendo que su hija mirara a Sasuke con cara de: ''Te lo dije''.

-Eso no importa, los tiempos han cambiado, tu madre era madura y veintidós ya no es la edad que solía hacer- le decía Sasuke a su hija.- Daisuke, enciende el aire acondicionado, hace calor. ¡Tsk! Ahora, tú decías que no creías en el matrimonio, decías que una mujer no debería perder su identidad, creía que querías primero trabajar antes de un compromiso para ganar dinero y ser independiente.

-Te diré algo, antes no pensaba en casarme, todo eso lo dije cuando era una adolescente que no sabía lo que realmente quería, pero desde que Boruto y yo nos enamoramos todo cambió. Él no es como los demás chicos de la academia, yo realmente quiero casarme con él y no perderé mi identidad porque no es un aplastante macho… es como eres tú en muchos aspectos y eso lo sabes muy bien, jeje. Es muy birllante, claro sin mencionar que es hijo del Hokage que a su vez es hijo de tu mejor amigo y ya no es el mismo niñito que solía meterse en problemas, ahora es todo un hombre maduro y sus ojos, vaya, sus ojos son más azules que el mismo mar. Dame algo de crédito Uchiha- al decir eso, Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos, pues nunca en su vida su hija le había hablado de esa forma- no me voy a casar con un simio en un delantal. Tú lo conoces mejor que nadie, fuiste por mucho tiempo su sensei y sabes que sí es digno de mí… es muy tierno, caballeroso y yo… yo lo amo más que a nadie en el mundo.

-¡Ay hija! Ya casi lloro de la emoción- decía Sakura.

-¡Tsk! Vaya molestia. Y para todo esto, ahora a qué se dedica Boruto, la verdad ni tiempo he tenido de preguntarle.

-Es un asesor independiente de Hokage y un excelente shinobi, al igual que yo, es todo un _Jōnin._

 _-¿Asesor? Eso quiere decir desempleado._

 _-¡Papá!_

 _-Ay, perfecto. Amas a un desempleado que de seguro el vago de Shikamaru ya se siente viejo y ahora le deja el puesto al mini usuratonkachi asombrosamente brillante que yo voy a tener que mantener, porque a estas alturas no creo que el dobe lo mantenga, de seguro por eso le urge casarse, pues está sin empleo y sin hogar y ya quiere venir a adueñarse de mi casa. Y no toleraré que ese mini dobe se case contigo, para nada está a la altura de un Uchiha, es un testarudo, imagínate, él con ese carácter y tú igual, vaya, ya me imagino, se desatará la quinta guerra shinobi. ¡Ja! No, claro que no permitiré eso. No te casarás, hija y eso es definitivo, y no quiero que vuelvas a llamarme Uchiha, cómo se te ocurrió eso.- dijo Sasuke de un tono que su hija jamás lo había escuchado haciendo que ella se molestara y a la vez quisiera llorar._

 _-Ahora qué ocurre contigo- dijo Sarada muy molesta sin darse cuenta que había activado su sharingan_ _ **(aquí ella ya tiene las tres comitas)**_ _-_ _y por si no te habías dado cuenta, Boruto sólo quiere llegar a ser como tú, recuerda que yo seré la próxima Hokage y él se está entrenando para poder ocupar el puesto que supuestamente tú haces con el Séptimo, no tienes ningún derecho de juzgarlo- decía ella mientras se levantaba de la mesa y a paso veloz se retiraba a su habitación._

 _Daisuke y Sakura sólo miraban con decepción al pelinegro._

 _-¿Qué? Ay, por favor, ahora me vas a decir que realmente querías esto- le decía Sasuke a su esposa._

 _-Mejor deja de actuar como un padre lunático y sal a hablar con tu hija antes de que huya de la casa y se case con Boruto a escondidas y no volvamos a verla._

 _-¡Hmp! Odio cuando tienes razón. ¡Tsk! Está bien, lo haré._

 _….._

 _Sarada se encontraba en el porche de la casa, estaba pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido, pues realmente a como ella se lo imaginó no fue nada en comparación. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio a su padre aproximarse._

 _-Un asesor independiente no significa desempleado. Boruto es un chico muy capaz. Y no sólo es asesor del Séptimo, sino de cualquier gobernante de las aldeas, ya sea Raikage, Kazekage o lo que sea, por eso viaja mucho últimamente y sin olvidar que es uno de los mejores ninjas que hay._

 _-Sí, ya lo mencionaste… escucha… no es fácil para mí decirte esto, pero… bueno, creo que una parte de mí ya veía venir este día y más desde que empezaba a ver cómo él te miraba. En fin… si tanto lo amas, creo que yo podría aceptarlo._

 _-¡Gracias papá!- decía Sarada al momento de fundirse en un abrazo con su padre._

 _-Menuda molestia que resultaste ser, al igual que tu madre._

 _-Jajaja._

 _-Y bien… cuándo se digna a venir ese clon de Naruto._

 _-Vendré dentro de una hora._

 _-Hmp, creo que habrá tiempo._

 _-Para qué._

 _-Bueno, no sé si estás de humor para practicar jutsus._

 _-Traigo tacones._

 _-Puedes cambiártelos- dijo Sasuke haciendo que Sarada sonriera de lado._

 _…._

 _Rato después, en el bosque cerca a la casa Uchiha, se podían observar a padre e hija practicando como ninjas que eran. Era algo que Sarada amaba hacer desde que tenía memoria con su padre. Estaban haciendo una competencia del jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego y para sorpresa de Sasuke, Sarada había lanzado uno inclusive más grande que el de él. Sin duda alguna su hija era su mayor orgullo._

 _Ambos se divertían como nunca, pero la hora temida por Sasuke había llegado, así que ellos después de casi una hora de haber entrenado, se dirigieron a casa para asearse y esperar a Boruto._

 _Antes de que siguiera pasando más tiempo, se escuchó un timbre y Sasuke de antemano ya sabía de quién se trataba._

 _-Sasuke-kun, no vienes a recibir a tu futuro yerno._

 _-¿Tú crees que quiero verlo?_

 _-Ay, no tienes remedio- dijo la pelirrosa mientras se dirigía a la puerta. -¡Boruto! Qué bueno que viniste, hace mucho que no venías por acá._

 _-Hola tía Sakura. Ya sé, con mi trabajo la verdad he estado viajando mucho, pero no me olvido de ti, jeje. Vaya, realmente los años no pasan en ti, sigas igual de bonita y joven como cuando éramos niños._

 _-Ay, gracias, jaja, sólo haces que me ruborice. Pero pasa, pasa, que ya prácticamente eres de la familia._

 _-Gracias, je… ah, hola tío Sasuke o debería llamarlo ya ¿papá?- decía mientras corría a abrazarlo, cosa que no fue bien recibida por el pelinegro._

 _-Ni se te ocurra llamarme así- dijo con su tono macabro._

 _Esa era la primera vez que odiaba el sonido de mi propio nombre y más si salió de los labios del pelo de plátano._

 _-Ah, je… eh, sí, disculpa pa… ah, perdón, tío Sasuke._

 _-Tampoco me digas así, sería muy raro que la gente pensara que dos primos se casarán, ¿no crees?_

 _-Ah, sí, tiene razón… entonces… ¿Sr. Uchiha?_

 _-¡Tsk! Ya qué._

 _Señor. Ahora dos palabras cruzaban por mi mente: joven y feliz._

 _-¡Boruto!- dijo Sarada desde las escaleras que ya se había terminado de asear después del entrenamiento con su padre, lucía igual de hermosa y eso no pasó desapercibido por el rubio._

 _-¡Sarada!- y al decir esto, él corrió hacia la pelinegra para abrazarla y entonces darle un beso en sus labios._

 _Claro, esta acción hizo que Sasuke activara su sharingan y viera con mucha determinación al ojiazul._

 _-Sasuke, ni se te ocurra meterlo en un genjutsu- le reprochó Sakura._

 _-¿Qué? Yo no hice nada._

 _-Pero lo pensaste._

 _-¡Tsk! Eres una molestia, ni iba a hacerlo._

 _-Hmp, no te conoceré._

 _-Bien, creo que la función terminó- dijo molesto Sasuke haciendo que ambos jóvenes se separaran del beso._

 _-Oh, disculpe, Sasuke sensei._

 _-Mejor pasemos a la sala._

 _-Sí, ya quiero que me cuenten cómo es que decidieron comprometerse- decía emocionada Sakura._

 _Al momento de pasar ahí todos se sentaron, Sasuke y Sakura quedaron en un sillón y Boruto y Sarada en otro._

 _El Uzumaki empezó a hablar de todo lo que hacía y de cómo fue que se le propuso a Sarada, claro sin omitir la historia de cómo del odio al amor sólo hay un paso, pues recordaba que de niños a él le encantaba hacerla enojar. Sakura estaba muy emocionada escuchando todo, pero Sasuke sólo veía como la mano de ese mini dobe como él lo llamaba, de vez en cuando se ponía sobre la rodilla descubierta de Sarada, pues ella estaba usando un vestido. Pensaba en todas las formas letales y sufribles de matarlo, pues qué clase de hombre se atrevía a tocar a su bebé. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en asesinarlo, Boruto dijo algo que le llamó la atención._

 _-Jamás había estado enamorado- dijo el rubio haciendo que ahora Sasuke le prestara atención._

 _-¡Awww!- expresaba Sakura._

 _-Creo que Sarada es la persona indicada para mí, y no sólo porque ustedes son muy amigos de mis padres, sino porque ella es mi todo. Estoy muy deseoso de casarme con ella… tener hijos… y luego nietos. Quiero apoyar en todo a Sarada para realizar su sueño, que es ser Hokage, por eso yo me estoy preparando para eso. Como le había dicho antes sensei, yo quiero llegar a ser como usted en la forma en la que ayuda a mi padre, para así yo ayudarla. Amo a su hija, eso jamás cambiará. Para la eternidad- dijo esto último pasando sus brazos por los de ella._

 _-¡Ay, shannaro!- dijo Sakura que ya estaba con el llanto de la felicidad._

 _-¡Mamá!_

 _-¡Ay, hija!- dijo la pelirrosa mientras se paraba a abrazar con mucha emoción a Sarada y así los dos hombres se levantaron._

 _-Am… puedo abrazarlo sensei._

 _-Ni si quiera lo pienses- volvió a decir con una voz escalofriante._

 _-Ay, sin duda eso fue lo mejor que alguien le haya dicho a mi pequeña- decía Sakura mientras abrazaba a Boruto._

 _-Muchas gracias, tía Sakura… ah, ¿puedo seguirla llamando así?_

 _-Pero claro, yo siempre supe que formarías parte de esta familia._

 _-Voy a salir con Boruto a cenar, llegaré más tarde._

 _-Sí, claro, diviértanse- decía Sakura._

 _-Ah, hija, no vayas a salir sin un abrigo, ya está haciendo frío y…_

 _-Así estoy bien, papá. Tengo calor._

 _-Pero te pudieras enfermar y…_

 _-Papá, tranquilo, está bien._

 _-Am, Sarada, sí hace frío afuera._

 _-¿A sí?_

 _-Sí._

 _-Bien, traeré mi chaqueta- dijo ella mientras subía a su recámara por su prenda y mientras su ahora prometido la esperaba en la entrada de la casa, dejando a Sasuke muy pensativo._

 _Entonces entendí que mis días habían pasado, ella siempre me amaría, claro, pero no del mismo modo. Ya no era el único hombre en la vida de mi pequeña, era como un kunai viejo de los que había en la tienda de Tenten ya descontinuados… ese era yo ahora, el señor descontinuado._

 _ **N/A: Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy… ya al fin llegó Boruto quien por cierto ya es todo un hombre guapo y maduro xD, jaja, yo siempre he dicho que él es más guapo que su padre. Y como podemos ver Sasuke sigue al ataque. Gracias por sus reviews.**_

 **Akime Maxwell** **: pues aún no empiezan los preparativos, pero al menos ya volvieron a ver al joven rubio.** __

 **Nekatniss** **: gusto en verte de nuevo y qué bueno que te ha gustado.**

 **shilany** **: gracias, jeje, pues espero este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado.**

 **Kenya Uchiha O.o** **: gracias, jeje, qué bueno que te ha gustado la historia y como podrás ver, aquí hubo más de Sasuke celostín jejeje.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**UCHIHAS Y UZUMAKIS**_

 _ **N/A: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias a aquellos que están marcando como sus favoritos esta historia, me alegran mucho el día al igual que sus reviews. Bueno, pues aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.**_

-Bueno, ahora sí nos vamos. No me esperen despiertos, traigo llave.

-De acuerdo hija.

-Bueno, nos vemos después Sasuke sensei.

-Ay, qué formalidad, jaja, de niño no eras tan así. Llámalo Uchiha o papá.

-¡No! Sasuke sensei está bien.

-Bueno, buenas noches, después hay que programarnos para que cenemos todos juntos ahora con mis papás, ellos también están muy emocionados por esto- decía Boruto.

-Claro, ahí eso lo veo con Naruto, ustedes sólo revisen el condón.

-¡Papá/Sasuke!- gritaron rojas madre e hija.

-Digo, digo, la agenda, sí, la agenda. ¡Perdón! Me equivoqué.

-Je… bueno, ustedes diviértanse, hasta luego- decía Sakura mientras despedía a los chicos.- ¡Ay, qué emoción! Mi hermosa nenita se va a casar.

-¡Tsk!… no va a durar.

-¿Quieres apostar?

-Sarada es demasiado independiente, ya te dije, sacó nuestro carácter, ahora súmale la torpeza de Naruto que está en ese mini dobe… les doy dos meses, no, les doy un mes.

-Sasuke-kun, no seas así, Boruto siempre ha sido el indicado.

-Ja, sí como no. Y qué me dices de ese discurso súper ensayado, y viste cómo Sarada lo veía, tenía cara de…de…

-¿De enamorada?

-¡Tsk!

-Vamos Sasuke, todo lo que él dijo fue sincero, porqué crees que lloré.

-Buena pregunta, no sé por qué las dos lloraron, además tú siempre lloras por todo.

-Gracias por recordar ese detalle.

-Y notaste cómo la tocaba.

-De qué hablas.

-Cómo que de qué hablo, no dejaba de acariciarla.

-Ah, sí, como cuando nos comprometimos, sólo que tú no sólo me acariciabas- decía de forma algo sensual la pelirrosa.

-Eso era diferente, además no lo hicimos delante de tus padres.

-Ah, te digo todas las habitaciones donde lo hicimos en su casa.

-Eso era diferente, éramos dos… jóvenes que acababan de pasar por momentos difíciles. Pero ahora es de nuestra niña de quien hablamos.

-Nuestra niña, Sasuke, sigues viendo a Sarada como una niña de tres años.

-Eso demuestra cuánto sabes sobre mí, porque no es así como la veo, sino como… pues sí como una niña de tres años.

-¡Ay, Sasuke-kun! Jajaja.

-Lo importante es… qué estás haciendo- decía Sasuke mientras veía a Sakura cómo bajaba las sábanas.

-Me alisto para dormir.

-Entonces no te interesa ahorita hablar sobre el bienestar de Sarada.

-Sasuke, conocemos a Boruto desde que estaba literalmente en la panza de Hinata, Naruto es nuestro mejor amigo, es parte de la familia. Sí, sé que de pequeño tuvo sus arranques y era un travieso de primera al igual que su padre, pero ahora es diferente, es un hombre hecho y derecho, es un respetable ninja y tú mejor que nadie sabes que es un excelente partido para nuestra hija. Por favor quita esa cara de amargado, estoy feliz por Sara-chan y muy emocionada también, creo que deberíamos… esto… es una gran noticia, jaja, una boda- decía Sakura mientras abrazaba a su marido.- El padre de la novia, ¿puedes creerlo?

-¡Hmp!- pero Sasuke no pudo seguir murmurando porque sintió los labios de su esposa sobre los de él- Mmm… me encanta cuando haces eso- hablaba entre besos.

-Je, Sasuke-kun. Anda, vamos a dormir, tuve un día muy pesado y realmente estoy agotada.

-Pero… pero…

-Nada de peros, Uchiha, a dormir.

-Tsk, molestia- dijo Sasuke al momento de acostarse en la cama junto a su esposa, pues sabía de antemano que cuando ella lo llamaba por su apellido era mejor no meterse con ella.

…

 _-Cuarenta y ocho horas habían pasado y hoy íbamos a la casa del dobe para tener una comida especial para celebrar el compromiso._

-No sé por qué debemos almorzar con el dobe de Naruto- decía Sasuke mientras iba caminando junto a Sakura en dirección a la casa del Hokage.

-Tan sencillo como que su hijo será el esposo de nuestra hija y Naruto y Hinata están muy emocionados a diferencia de otros. Recuerda, ahora serán nuestros consuegros.

-Ay, ahora odio esa expresión, consuegros, qué significa en realidad, nunca me pasó por la mente ser parte de la familia del usuratonkachi. No quiero ser consuegro.

-Ay, Sasuke-kun, no tienes remedio.

Minutos después ya ambos habían llegado a la casa de los Uzumaki, estaban frente a la puerta listos para tocar.

-Ay, estás muy guapo, como todo un consuegro.

-Deja de decir eso, mujer. Además comparado contigo no vengo espectacular.

-Con el tono en como lo dijiste no sé si fue un halago o un insulto, pero lo tomaré como halago- y justo al decir eso, ella tocó la puerta y a los pocos segundos Naruto y Hinata aparecieron.

-¡Hola, teme! Dame un abrazo consuegro- decía Naruto muy efusivo mientras le daba un abrazo al pelinegro.

-¡Quita tus asquerosas manos de mí!- exigía Sasuke molesto.

-Ay, qué amargado. Apuesto a que Sakura-chan sí está emocionada como nosotros, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí, Naruto.

-Entonces venga el abrazo- decía el rubio mientras abrazaba a la pelirrosa.

-Pero pasen, Sasuke-san y Sakura-san- decía con una sonrisa, Hinata.

-¡Gracias!- decía Sakura mientras entraba junto a su marido a la casa.

Las dos familias se dirigieron a la sala principal para poder platicar en lo que la comida estaba lista.

-No sé si les dijeron, pero estuvimos unos días en Suna mientras los chicos estaban allá, nos quedamos con Gaara-san y de paso fuimos a visitar a nuestro hijo y Sara-chan. De niña era muy linda, pero ahora se ha convertido en una mujer hermosa- decía la ojiperla.

-Sí, ¿no es linda?- decía Sasuke con orgullo en su voz.

-Sí, estamos felices por esto- contestaba de nuevo, Hinata.

-Cómo te cayó la noticia, teme- preguntó Naruto.

-¿A mí? Hmp… la verdad me sorprendí.

-Igual que yo.

-No me digas- fingía asombro el azabache.

-Sí, bueno, ambos acaban de convertirse en Jōnin.

-¡Exacto! Siento que les faltan más misiones por hacer.

-Sí, eso también pensé, pero… la verdad es que se aman, teme. Y mi hijo nunca lo había visto tan feliz desde que empecé a pasar más tiempo con él entrenando. Tienen más de veintiún años y si están apresurando o no, pues no es cosa nuestra.

-Cierto, no era cosa nuestra. Sólo éramos sus padres. Iba a decir esas palabras en voz alta cuando siguió con…

-Sí, tarde o temprano uno debe dejarlos ir y esperar que les vaya bien. En fin, brindemos- decía Naruto mientras les daba una copa a ambos de champagne.- Teme, Sakura-chan.

-¡Gracias!-decía Sakura al momento de sostener la copa.

-Ese dobe hablaba como todo un sentimental y de pronto sentí que el cuello de la camisa iba a estrangularme.

-Por Boruto y Sarada, por un futuro maravilloso para ellos- brindaba Naruto.-Primero, la boda de nuestros hijos… y la felicidad de que estén juntos… luego compartir la alegría de nuestros nietos, fiestas de cumpleaños, graduaciones…

-Naruto-kun- decía Hinata que ya estaba empezando a llorar.

-En fin, antes de que comience a llorar, ¡kanpai!

-¡Kanpai!- dijeron todos, menos Sasuke, al momento de chocar las copas y después beber.

 _-Entendí la expresión que dice de tal padre tal hijo, además necesitaba un poco de aire._

-Oye teme, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Sarada no estará embarazada?

Al decir eso, Sasuke escupió toda la bebida.

-¡Naruto!- exclamó molesto Sasuke.

-Jejeje, no, no te creas, sólo bromeaba.

-Pues qué mal broma usuratonkachi.

-Ya, ya, tranquilo. Es que me da risa cómo sobreproteges a tu hija.

-Tsk, como si tú no hicieras lo mismo, o me vas a decir que no te pondrías así si ese Inojin le hiciera algo a tu hija.

-¿Qué, qué? Cuando vea a ese paliducho rubiecito poniéndole una mano a mi princesa juro que…

-Ja, ves, y luego dices que yo soy el sobreprotector.

-Ah… creo que mejor nos vamos a la cocina, la comida ya está lista- decía algo apenada Hinata por el comportamiento de su marido.

-Sí, creo que mejor nos vamos todos a comer- dijo Sakura y así ambas familias se fueron al comedor.

….

-¿Y entonces les fue bien?- preguntaba Sarada alegre.

-Claro, ay ni sé por qué la pregunta, como si nunca hubiéramos comido con ellos- decía Sasuke.

-Bueno, pero no ahora que ya seremos familia.

-Sí… ni me lo recuerdes.

-Ahora sí se nota que la boda es oficial. Mamá eso huele delicioso- decía Sarada mientras veía como Sakura ponía la comida en la mesa.

-Hinata llamó para mandarnos la lista de algunos de sus parientes- decía la ojiverde mientras le entregaba una lista a Sasuke.

Él a ver la dichosa lista vio que estaba escrita por ambos lados.

-¿Esto es en serio? ¿Qué acaso invitó a todo el clan?

-Bueno… sí.

-Vaya, son muchas personas- decía Daisuke.

-Demasiadas diría yo, y ni piense ese dobe llevar a todos los Hyuga que yo no pienso pagar el…

-Hola, hola, siento llegar tarde- interrumpió Boruto.

-Ah, hola, no te preocupes- decía Sakura, cosa que molestó a Sasuke, pues según él el BBQ que habían preparado sólo era para la familia Uchiha.

-Traje este sake, claro todo con moderación, jaja. Mmm… esto se ve delicioso, me dijeron que eres bueno en el BBQ, papá- dijo Boruto de lo más normal haciendo que casi se le salieran los ojos al pelinegro.

-Ah… jaja. Oigan, ya tienen idea de la clase de boda que quieren- dijo Sakura antes de que su marido pudiera comentar algo.

-Ya hablamos de ello- dijo Sarada.

-Y qué decidieron. ¿Pequeña, grande?

-No puede ser grande, no tenemos tantos amigos, jaja- decía la azabache.

-Entonces será algo pequeño- dijo Sasuke.

-Bueno, ella no dijo pequeña, dijo no tan grande-dijo Sakura.

-Sí, pero nada ostentoso y exagerado, ¿cierto?- volvió a hablar Sasuke.

-Sí- dijo Sarada.

-Siguiendo la teoría de… sencillo es mejor, ¿no?

-Pues sí-afirmo Sarada.

-La razón de este interrogatorio es que tengo una gran idea de dónde podría ser esta adorable, no pequeña, pero no muy grande boda.

-En serio, dónde- preguntaba Sakura.

-Bueno, debido a los gustos de los Uzumaki, pues… en Ichiraku Ramen- dijo Sasuke con orgullo haciendo que todos lo vieran con cara de asombro y hubiera un incómodo silencio.

-Oye, es en serio- dijo Sarada rodando los ojos.

-No creo que quieras la palabra ramen en una invitación de boda, Uchiha.- dijo Daisuke que estaba igual de desconcertado que los demás.

-¿Uchiha? Tsk, se nota que ya no hay respeto aquí.

-Creo que fideos y puerco no es lo que tengo en mente para mi boda, sin ofender- decía Sarada.

-Disculpa, estás pensando en el Hotel Konoha **(inventé este, según es acá tipo cinco estrellas xD)**.

-No… en realidad lo que quiero es que… mi boda sea en un templo y la recepción aquí.

-¡Awww!- expresaba Sakura.

-¿Aquí?- decía Sasuke mientras se empezaba a imaginar una boda sencilla con los cocineros de Ichiraku preparando ramen para los invitados.- Hmp, creo que es mejor idea que lo de ir a Ichiraku.

-¡Sí!- decía la Uchiha creyendo que su padre al fin había entendido.

-Claro, pondremos mesas plegables, papel crepé y globos- seguía hablando Sasuke haciendo que todos volvieran a verlo con cara de ''what''.- Serán entonces pocos invitados, el pálido de Sai pudiera hacer pinta caritas para los que quieran, Killer Bee pudiera tener su show de rap y claro, prepararé mi famosa salsa de tomate. Una boda en casa… es una gran idea.

Y entonces de nuevo hubo un incómodo silencio, haciendo que Sakura se preguntara si realmente su esposo era ingenuo en todo esto o lo hacía adrede para que no hubiera boda, porque si era la segunda opción ni siquiera el Susanoo de Sasuke podría protegerlo.

 **N/A: Jajaja, ese Sasuke, realmente quiere hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños de niños en vez de boda xD… De nuevo gracias por sus reviews y qué bueno que se ríen con esto jaja.**

 **Shilany: sí, jaja, de nuevo Boruto llamándolo papá xD, sí lo del señor descontinuado también me reí jajaa.**

 **Akime Maxwell: pues ya hubo reunión tanto con los Uzumaki como con los Uchiha xD**

 **Hinata12Hyuga: sí, tener de suegro a Sasuke no es cosa fácil, jaja, qué bu** _ **eno que igual te esté gustando la historia**_


	4. Chapter 4

**EL COORDINADOR DE BODAS.**

 **Hola a todos! Veo que se está haciendo muy popular esta historia jeje, me da gusto que disfruten leyendo esto… pues aquí les dejo la continuación. Esperemos que Sasuke no haga de las suyas xD.**

-¡Gran idea! Mesas plegables, papel crepé, globos, Ichiraku Ramen para los invitados, ¡ay, Sasuke!- se expresaba Sakura una vez que los demás se habían ido a dormir.

-¿Hay algo que no te guste?

-Has estado tan raro desde el momento en que Sarada te dijo que iba a casarse.

-Yo no he estado raro, simplemente actué como cualquier padre normal. ¡Tsk!

-¿Normal? Ajá, claro. Sugieres que la boda sea en Ichiraku Ramen cuando tú no eres muy fan de esa comida, y ni siquiera a Naruto se le ocurrió hacer su propia boda ahí, espías a Boruto cada vez que sale con tu hija, sugieres que haya una fiesta de cumpleaños infantil en vez de la recepción de Sarada. Entiende que esto es muy importante para ella y todos lo están entendiendo menos tú y la verdad… no te irrites cuando te diga esto, pero cuando Hinata hizo la lista familiar, sugirió que podría aportar algo de ayuda por el costo de la boda.

-Tal vez nuestra casa no sea del tamaño de una mansión del nivel de un Hyuga, pero no somos tan miserables, sí podemos pagar para que nuestra hija tenga una boda apropiada.

-Apropiada… no contigo con un platillo de tomates.

-Tsk, pero qué tontería, quién dijo que haría eso.

-Porque te conozco, estoy cerca. Escucha… yo veo esto del todo diferente, yo quiero contratar un coordinador de bodas para que todo salga precioso y tú quieres hacer de esto una fiesta infantil. De hecho estaba pensando en decirle a Ino que…

-Un momento- interrumpió Sasuke a su esposa- ¿Qué es un coordinador de bodas?

-Una persona que coordina bodas.

-¿Y qué hay que coordinar?

-Pues las invitaciones, las flores, la comida, la música, el fotógrafo… Sasuke-kun, por qué me ves así de nuevo, muchas personas contratan coordinadores.

-Sakura, tú y yo somos shinobis poderosos, seguro que podemos organizar una boda sencilla y no necesitamos una boda coordinada, esas son tonterías.

-Sasuke, olvídalo, ¿sí? Porque no me gusta esto, no tolero estas discusiones y…

-Yo tampoco quiero discutir- decía con tono molesto el azabache.

-¡Shannaro!- ya se expresaba con la poca paciencia que le quedaba a la pelirrosa.- Sabes, por qué no mejor me haces un favor y te subes y me dejas aquí arreglando la cocina.

-¡Tsk! Molestia.

-Sí, Sasuke, soy una molestia, así que mueve tu trasero de una vez y sube- ordenaba la pelirrosa haciendo que su marido regara una gota de nerviosismo.

-¡Hmp! Bien, ya, me iré a arriba.

-¡Bien!

-Sin embargo recuerda lo que le pasó al vecino, la boda lo arruinó por completo- decía Sasuke al momento que empezaba a dirigirse a las escaleras.

-Sí, Sasuke, lo recuerdo.

-Tú y yo podríamos terminar en la calle en yukata…

-Qué bien- decía con sarcasmo, Sakura.

-¡Tsk! Tú ganas, iré con el coordinador de bodas, no es que no quiera, pero sí voy a ir, digo si aún quieres que lo haga, y bueno yo…

-¡Shannaro! ¡Ya súbete de una vez!- explotó Sakura golpeando fuerte la barra a tal punto de romperla.

Sasuke no dijo nada y rápidamente subió al segundo piso dejando a Sakura cansada y molesta de la situación.

Al día siguiente, Sasuke, Sakura y Sarada iban muy arreglados caminando por las calles de Konoha, ya que ese día irían a conocer el famoso coordinador de bodas.

-Dejen que yo hable, chicas- decía Sasuke muy en su papel.

-¿Qué?- dijeron ambas chicas.

-Yo negocio mejor que ustedes, además cómo se llama ese hombre.

-Maru Orochi.

-¿Maru Orochi?

-Sí, papá.

-Bien, ya hemos llegado- dijo Sakura al momento de abrir la puerta del local.

Cuando entraron al lugar, ambas mujeres miraban todo con asombro, pues estaba muy bellamente decorado. Sasuke sólo miraba con enfado cómo ellas miraban todo de esa forma, se les hacía exagerado cómo alguien necesitaría de un coordinador, si por él fuera la boda se haría en el patio con mesas plegables y todos comiendo y platicando felizmente. Pero antes de que siguiera con sus pensamientos, una voz familiar lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Sasuke?- dijo un hombre alto y pálido con ojos color miel que se acercaba hacia donde ellos estaban.

-¿Orochimaru? Pero qué haces aquí- decía extrañado Sasuke.

-Ah, sí, jeje. Creo que omití cierta información. Ahora soy un coordinador de bodas, sólo que me inventé un nombre artístico: Maru Orochi que es mi nombre al revés separado en sílabas, original, ¿no?- dijo muy quitado de la pena haciendo que todos derramaran una gota de sudor, pues realmente jamás imaginarían que un hombre que fue cruel y despiadado acabaría teniendo un negocio de bodas. Definitivamente la paternidad lo cambió.

-Ah… jeje… eh, pues, no sé qué decir- decía apenada Sakura.

-No digas nada, cerecito. Ya sé que suena increíble, pero luego de estar tanto tiempo exiliado, me hizo reflexionar sobre muchas cosas y después de tener a mi hijo mi mundo cambió por completo para bien. Y dado a que tu hija es muy amiga de mi hijo, realmente me encantaría poder ayudarlos.

 _Enseguida entendí que era un error de proporciones exageradas. ¿Ese intento de serpiente que alguna vez me hizo mal coordinaría nuestra boda? Sí, digo nuestra porque yo pagaré por ello. Y cómo lo haría, ¿con serpientes danzarinas?_

-Vaya, Sr. Orochimaru. No sabía que también le supiera a esto. Mitsuki nunca me dijo.

-Bueno, es como un pasatiempo, pero debo admitir que es divertido y ahora que hay paz en Konoha nada mejor que este negocio de amor- decía con una sonrisa el ambarino, cosa que provocaba escalofríos al pelinegro.

-Ni loco dejaré que hagas de tus jutsus prohibidos en la boda- amenazaba Sasuke.

-Ay, claro que no Sasuke. Eso ya quedó en el pasado. Pero bueno, no se queden ahí parados, pasen con confianza- decía Orochimaru mientras les indicaba que lo siguieran a la que era la oficina.

-Veamos, tienen la boda programada para el seis de enero, ¿cierto?

-Ajá… sí- decía Sakura que aún no terminaba de procesar que Orochimaru estuviera ahí.

-Sí, así es. Queremos la boda en casa en enero- ahora dijo Sarada eso.

-Ay, qué emocionante, yo siempre he adorado las bodas en casa, siempre es más familiar.

-¡Hmp! dijo Sasuke aún sin creerle ni una sola palabra.

-En fin, sigamos. Con lo que me gustaría empezar sería con el pastel, ¿están de acuerdo?

-Ah, sí- dijeron ambas chicas.

-Amm… elegir el… ¿qué?- decía Sasuke.

-El pastel, papá.

-Bien, aquí tengo el catálogo- decía el sannin mientras se acomodaba en medio de los Uchiha, provocando cierta incomodidad en Sasuke.- De acuerdo, este de aquí es un pastel muy elegante, es lindo, y este es… no, ya no lo hago más, pero este… es fabuloso.

-Vaya, es increíble. *Sara es como el que vimos en la película- decía Sakura.

-Sí, ese es. ¿Te gusta, papá?

-Pero… qué es esto, ¿son yenes? ¿Son *136.612 yens?- casi podía hablar el azabache.

-Tengo que decirte, Sasuke-kun, que ese precio es muy razonable para un pastel de esta magnitud.

-Un pastel, Orochimaru, sólo lleva harina y agua. Nunca he comprado un pastel de ese precio. ¡Y no me llames Sasuke-kun!

-Jaja, bueno, bienvenido a la era moderna, Sasuke- decía Orochimaru con cierta burla.

 _Ahora no solamente no entendía ninguna palabra de lo que el hombre serpiente decía, sino que tenía el presentimiento de que se estaba burlando de mí._

-Eh, Orochimaru.

-¿Sí, cerecito?

-¿Nos podrías dar un segundo?

-Ay, por supuesto, hasta dos segundos. Shin, Shin- decía el ambarino mientras un chico con cabeza en forma de cebolla salía con él.

-No me digas que te quedaste con una de esas cosas- decía Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- le reprendía Sakura.

-Descuida, no me molesta en absoluto, Shin es un asistente muy eficiente y ya que no quiere ser ninja, este trabajo le va muy bien. Bueno, los dejamos unos minutos. Ven Shin- dijo Orochimaru al momento de salir de la oficina.

-Sasuke, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Quieres irte?

-¿Y tú?

-¡No! En realidad… creo que me agrada.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No recuerdas todo lo que pasé por culpa de esa serpiente ponzoñosa.

-Sí, yo sé que hubo muchos problemas antes, pero… ha cambiado y eso tú lo sabes.

-Sakura, estamos hablando de Orochimaru el hombre que hizo que…

-Sí, yo sé qué tanto hizo, no me hagas recordarte todo lo que tú hiciste también a su lado- dijo ella haciendo que Sasuke se pusiera serio.

-¡Tsk! Tenías que mencionarlo, molestia.

-Bueno Sasuke, no me dejaste opción. Además, si a ti te perdonaron todo, ¿no crees que él merezca también perdón?

-¡Hmp!

-Papá. Él es papá de uno de mis mejores amigos y mamá tiene razón, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad.

-Sí, cielo. Sé que él hará un estupendo trabajo. Dale una oportunidad, Sasuke-kun. Sara, ¿te gusta el pastel?

-Mmm… es increíble… pues, sí.

-Sí- decían ambas mujeres mirando a Sasuke de forma de súplica.

-Ay, está bien, sí, claro. Pero comprendan que sólo será…

-Es lindo, papá. Te lo prometemos, no enloqueceremos, pero por favor, trata de llevarte bien con él.

-¡Tsk! De acuerdo… Orochimaru- al decir esto, el mencionado llegó a la oficina.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Me llamaron?

-Sí… eh, bueno… sí, queremos el pastel.

-¡Excelente, excelente! ¡Muy bien! No te angusties, Sasuke. Llevaré mi equipo a la casa, le haremos todo lo necesario para que esté terminado y luego tú estarás muy feliz, créeme. Sólo sonríe- decía Orochimaru mientras se volvía con las mujeres. – Ahora el tema y el color de la boda, creo que se vería bien si usamos…

Y Sasuke ya no escuchaba más. Sólo veía cómo su ex-sensei platicaba cómodamente con las mujeres de su vida.

 _Entonces ahí me di cuenta que me sacaron de la jugada y Sakura y Orochimaru estaban a cargo ahora… el querido papá era historia._

 **N/A: Jajajaj, Orochimaru de coordinador xD. Bien, aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Lo siento por no haber subido a tiempo, pero entre el trabajo y las tareas de mi maestría, más que fue mi cumpleaños este 6 de marzo, pues todo se juntó, pero aquí ya subí este nuevo y espero les haya gustado. Nos leemos en el siguiente**

 **¡Gracias por sus reviews!**

 ***Sara, el apodo para Sarada.**

 ***136.612, equivale a 1200 dólares.**


	5. Chapter 5

**PROBLEMAS Y MÁS PROBLEMAS**

 **N/A: Hola a todos! Ya tenía tiempo que no subía un capítulo, jeje. He pasado una semana horrible, soy maestra y con decirles que un papá se puso a insultarme y a la directora también y dijo que Naruto era del diablo,,, tsk, otras mamás diciendo que tienen prohibido que sus hijas vean series japonesas.. me molesta que todo lo satanicen, si supieran que Hello Kitty es japonesa, a ver si siguen comprándole cosas a sus hijas de esa monita… lo peor es que dijeron que yo los obligaba, si supieran que sus hijos son los que ven en netflix las series… pero bueno, no quiero seguir acordándome de ese trago amargo y mejor los dejo con nuevo capítulo jeje… así que a leer!**

 _-Dos días después estaba en el trabajo… ya saben, ayudando al dobe a no ser tan dobe de Hokage, en cierta manera me despejaba, pues no tendría que hablar sobre la boda, pero antes de poder terminar de revisar el último papel, recibí una llamada de la persona de menos quería oír: Orochimaru, el ''coordinador de bodas''._

-¡Moshi moshi!

 _-¡Sasuke-kun! Habla Maru Orochi, bueno, Orochimaru, jeje._

-Apenas te escucho- decía Sasuke, pues se escuchaba entre cortada la llamada.

 _-Lo siento, es que andan arreglando la telefonía por el barrio, pero no te preocupes llamo de nuevo._

-No, no, no, no. Sólo quiero un estimado de cuánto será. ¿Cuál es el costo?

 _-¿Incluyendo desde las flores hasta el video?_

-Sí, sí, ¿cuánto vale?

 _\- *16.7 por… cabeza_ \- se medio escuchaba por la interferencia el hombre serpiente.

-¿16.7 yenes por cabeza? Qué alivio, hasta pensé suicidarme.

 _-No, no, no, Sasuke. Son *27.8 yenes por cabeza_ \- al terminar de decir eso, Sasuke se quedó boquiabierto. Definitivamente esta boda se estaba saliendo de control.

Hecho una fiera, Sasuke se dirigía a su ofinica **(sí, tiene una también xD)** y vio que su asistente estaba ahí y le mandó a llamar.

 **-** ¡Moegi! ¡Llama a mi esposa al trabajo!- ordenaba el pelinegro.

-Acaba de llamar justamente, era sobre la lista de invitados.

-¿Sí? Y qué te dijo, ¿que serán unos 100? ¿150?

-Ahh… de hecho… unos 572- diciendo esto la excompañera de equipo de Konohamaru, Sasuke sentía que el mundo se caía en pedazos delante de él, y empezó a sudar como hace mucho que no lo hacía al ponerse nervioso.

…..

-27.8 yenes por cabeza significa que a los cuatro que iremos a una boda en nuestra propia casa nos costará *111.4 yenes. Así que no nos levantaremos de esta mesa hasta reducir la lista al mínimo. Invita a todas las personas que quieras al templo, que estén apretadas, pon gradas si quieres, pero no habrá más de 150 personas en esta casa el día de la boda- se expresaba Sasuke como si fuera una importante junta de negocios, ya que tenía a su esposa e hija en la mesa del comedor.- Y ahora comencemos a eliminar.

-Bueno…Kisho Konoe y su esposa.

-¡Claro! Inicias con uno de mis conocidos.

-Bien, inicio con uno de los míos. Está Jiro Daigo que no son muy cercanos.

-Perfecto, ellos eliminados.

-Entonces supongo que también Kisho Konoe y…

-Ay, a ese lo conozco desde hace años.

-A él no lo has viste desde hace quince años, Sasuke. Y no me salgas que ahora eres el rey social.

-Tsk… bueno, perdí su dirección… a ver, ¡ah! Mira, aquí hay alguien, está tu prima Hana Haruno, la poeta, camarera, fotógrafa.

-Jaja, ay Sasuke, no podemos quitar a toda la familia, ellos saben de la boda- decía Sakura tratando de razonar con su marido.

-Yo sólo invité a una persona. Raiko, mamá dijo que podía invitarlo- dijo Daisuke alegremente.

-Por 16.7 yenes podrías verlo después de la boda. Anda, ve a jugar- le daba una palmadita Sasuke a su hijo para que se fuera de ahí.- Bien, continuamos, menos cinco.

-Y qué te parece Koji Toshiba- decía la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué no murió hace un año?- dijo Sarada.

-¡Cierto! ¡Excelente!- decía emocionado Sasuke por uno menos en su lista, cosa que sus amadas mujeres lo miraron con cara de incredulidad por haberse expresado así.- Ay, no… lo siento.

Sarada sólo escuchaba cómo su padre trataba de eliminar lo más que pudieran de la lista, se sentía un poco triste, pero no quería demostrarlo.

-¿Quién es Maru Orochi?- preguntó como si nada Daisuke, quien había decidido unirse a su familia en la mesa.

-¿Qué?- dijo algo exaltado el azabache.

-Está organizando la boda, ¿y no vamos a invitarlo?- decía Sakura.

-¡Exacto! Crees que voy a pagar el 15% más por hora, más *55.7 yenes adicionales para alimentar su asquerosa boca con su asistente el cebollín. Ese hombre sigue dándome escalofríos, así que no. Estás demente.

-¿Puedes poner a Raiko en la lista si promete no comer?- decía el pequeño azabache.

-Oye, esa no es mala idea, a quién más le pedimos que no coma… ¿a tus padres?- decía Sasuke mirando a su esposa.

-¿Por qué no les cobramos y así ganaremos por la boda?- decía Sarada ya enfadada de todo, así que levantándose de su lugar se subió al segundo piso para encerrarse en su cuarto.

Sakura sólo miraba a su esposo con cara de lo pagarás muy caro, Uchiha.

…

Ya eran las dos de la madrugada, Sasuke había bajado a la cocina a tomar agua, cuando vio que su hija se encontraba durmiendo en el sillón. Se fue acercando hacia ella cuando vio que se había dormido sosteniendo una revista de ''Novias''. Con cuidado le quitó sus lentes de su mano para así quitarle la revista y leer la página que ella se había quedado.

-''Cómo tener una bella boda con poco presupuesto''- leyó el pelinegro- ''Prepara tu propio pastel'', ''Busca una buena costurera y copia tu vestido de diseñador'', ''Pide a un amigo que tome las fotos''- al terminar de leer en voz baja. Sasuke sintió una opresión en el pecho.

 _-A partir de ese momento decidí mantener la boca cerrada y seguir la corriente._

… _._

 _-Mi primer movimiento fue quitarle las bolitas de naftalina a mi viejo smoking. Claro que con mucho esfuerzo, al final logré ponérmelo. Debía admitir que a pesar de los años, no se me veía tan mal._

-Sarada, aquí está tu padre- decía Sakura que se encontraba en el ático viendo a su esposo con su smoking.

-Miren, aún me queda y eso que me lo compré hace quince años.

-Como un guante, jeje- decía Sarada.

-Sí, te queda excelente, pero… ¿podrías comprar uno nuevo? Todos usaremos ropa nueva y sinceramente, está algo pasado de moda.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta este? ¿No quieres que me persigan las solteras en la fiesta?- bromeaba Sasuke abrazando a su esposa y antes de seguir con sus coqueteos, se escuchó el timbre de la puerta.

-Jajajaja, ay papá. ¡Yo iré!- decía la pelinegra al momento de bajar las escaleras.

-Ah, por cierto, hay buenas noticias. El templo está libre- decía Sakura.

-Libre de costo, qué bueno.

-Quise decir disponible.

-¡Tsk!

A los pocos segunos, Sasuke escuchó un murmullo, así que se asomó por la ventana y vio que Orochimaru había traido a su séquito para lo de la decoración.

 _Maru Orochi, o mejor dicho, Orochimaru trajo a su equipo para continuar con los arreglos de la boda._

 _-Primero, hubo una audición para el cantante de la banda. Cuando estaba a punto de decir: ''Gracias, nosotros te llamaremos'' escuché:_

-Orochimaru-sama hay que mover todos los muebles para tener espaio- decía Shin a su amo.

-Ah, sí, sí… ¡oh! Sasuke-kun, es una linda reliquia, es… divertido- decía el ambarino mientras inspeccionaba el smoking de su exalumo.-Oh, linda Sakura, tengo que decirte que…

Sasuke se retiró rápidamente de ahí para dirigirse con el extraño ser en forma de cebolla.

-Ah, Shin, te escuché decirle a Orochimaru sobre algo de que van a sacar los muebles- preguntaba Sasuke.

-Ah, sí, claro. Debemos moverlos para que quepan más de 150 personas aquí.

-¿Eh? Pero si acaso quieren sentarse.

-Traemos sillas.

-Ah… bueno, si ustedes traen sillas para qué sacar entonces los muebles.

-Oh, bueno…

-Ah, Sasuke, este es mi modo de vida, ¿entiendes? Confía en mí- decía con una sonrisa Orochimaru- Una mudanza hará excelentemente todo, es un gasto extra, claro que sí, pero es necesario. Sarada, Sra. Uchiha, vengan aquí. Y dime, te gusta el cantante, porque si no hay otros a elegir.

-Ah… bueno, sí, quisiera oírlos.

-Sí, no te preocupes por ello. Ah, por cierto, él es el cocinero, es de los mejores del mundo. Kai Ren.

-¡Hola!- dijo el chef.

-¡Hola!- decían los Uchiha.

-Bueno, creo que hablaré con él para discutir lo del menú, es muy reservado- en eso Orochimaru y el chef estaban hablando en privado y después de un minuto, llegaron de nuevo.- Ok, esto es lo que él sugiere para el plato fuerte: Ternera.

-¿En serio? Creo que yo tengo problema con ello- dijo Sarada.

-¿Qué?- dijo Sasuke.

-Ese animal, he leído que es inhumana la forma en que tratan a los borregos.

-He, de acuerdo… am… ah, tenemos también los mariscos, que no es muy chiq, pero sirven, o también tenemos pollo que es más barato.

 _-Barato, por fin una palabra que entendía, mi primera y última buena noticia_

-Sra. Uchiha, una última cosa- decía una mujer que era parte del equipo de Orochimaru.

-¿Sí?

-Ah, en cuanto a las flores de enfrente coordinaremos el color con los cisnes, ¿sí?

-¿Cisnes?- dijo Sasuke.

-Sería maravilloso.

-¡Perfecto!

-¿Tendremos cisnes?- le preguntó Sasuke a su mujer.

-Orochimaru dijo que sería fabuloso tener a los cisnes paseando cerca de los tulipanes donde estarán los invitados- decía Sarada.

-Hija, no tenemos tulipanes.

-Los tendrán- dijo la mujer.

-Sasuke-kun, hay un problema, Kai no quiere hacer pollo- decía el Sannin.

-¿Qué él no qué?- pero al hacer un movimiento brusco, el saco que traía puesto Sasuke se rasgó.- ¡Tsk! Lo que me faltaba- decía molesto.

-Ay, no te preocupes, esa reliquia ya era para tirarse… amm, Sasuke-kun, respecto a los mariscos, Kai quiere saber si le agradan o no.

-No, Orochimaru, dígale a Kai que no quiero. Si debo mover todos los muebles, y agregar amperes, y repintar los muros y comprar un smoking y pagar por los cisnes… entonces quiero pollo barato, ¿Entendiste?- gritó molesto Sasuke haciendo que el ambarino se sintiera un poco incómodo y buscara de nuevo al chef.

Cada vez se acercaban más personas a preguntarle cosas, sinceramente el azabache ya no tenía cerebro para pensar en esos momentos, y sólo respondía automáticamente sin pensar las cosas de lo enfadado que estaba, y para colmo, Boruto llegó también saludándolo con todo el entusiasmo del mundo.

- _Comenzaba a sentir que tenía una experiencia extra corporal iba a explotar, tenía que salir de la casa y rápido. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces y aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos, me fui corriendo de ahí._

 **N/A: Jajajaa, pobre Sasuke, va a explotar de todos los gastos que hará xD y luego Orochimaru no le hace la vida fácil.**

 **Aquí pondré los equivalentes de yenes a dólares para que más o menos se hagan la idea del porqué nuestro amado pelinegro está así.**

 ***16.7= 150 dlls**

 ***27.8= 250 dlls**

 ***111.4 =1000 dlls**

 ***55.7= 500 dlls.**

 **Y quiero agradecer a:**

 **Akime Maxwell: qué bueno que te gustó Orochimaru de coordinador xD jaja, la verdad a mí también.**

 **Y los demás que han agregado esta historia en sus faovritos, mil gracias… nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**TODO POR SU FELICIDAD.**

 **N/A: Hola a todos, saludos desde Los Ángeles, Ca. Aquí les subo nuevo capítulo, jeje, cada vez la boda se acerca y Sasuke se vuelve loco xD…. Espero les guste este siguiente episodio, a leer!**

- _Sakura dijo que mientras me despejaba, fuera al súper mercado para comprar cosas para la cena. Claro, era lo que necesitaba, un súper mercado lleno… necesitaba correr, calmarme, quitarme la boda de la mente… pero eso no estaba en mi destino._

Sasuke estaba comprando en un súper mercado dumplings, pero como venían en un paquete de doce, pero él sólo quería seis, así que estaba abriendo los paquetes para sacar los dumplings restantes. Un trabajador se acercó para saber qué estaba haciendo.

-Disculpe, Sr. ¿Qué está haciendo?

-Ok, sí, te lo diré. Resulta que quiero comprar sólo seis dumplings de cada paquete, pero resulta que aquí no venden seis, sino doce, y tengo que pagar otros seis más que no necesito, así que retiro los dumplings que sobran- decía muy irritado, Sasuke.

-Ah… lo siento señor, tendrá que pagar los seis dumplings, no vendemos esos individualmente.

-Ah, claro. ¿Y quieres saber por qué? Porque algún empresario de la compañía de panes decidió estafar a los compradores, porque cree que los compradores son un montón de ingenuos que pagarán por cosas que no necesitan en lugar de pagar lo justo. Pero ya no estafarán a este ingenuo comprador porque no pagaré por más de lo que necesito. Sasuke Uchiha dice que no- gritaba Sasuke activando su Sharingan de la frustración que sentía.

-Ah… ¿quién es Sasuke Uchiha?- preguntaba el empleado que era apenas un adolescente.

-¡Arg! ¡Yo!- exclamó molesto el azabache.

-Por qué no nos calmamos, señor- dijo el gerente del súper mercado que se había acercado a Sasuke.

-Le diré por qué no nos calmamos, señor. Porque usted está tranquilo y se necesitan dos exaltados para decir nos calmamos.

-Ah, eso no lo sé señor, sólo soy el gerente de un súper mercado. Pero le diré algo… si no se calma y paga por esos dumplings, voy a llamar a la policía.

-¡Ah! ¡Uy! Jajaja, claro, sí. ¡Ay, qué susto! Y más porque mi familia ya no está, así que quiénes son los policías ahora, ¿eh? - se burlaba Sasuke mientras empezaba a mover su carrito con los dumplings.

-Oiga, señor, oiga, oiga- decía el gerente siguiendo al ninja, pero pudo alcanzarlo a tiempo ya que Sasuke no estaba pensando con claridad y se estrelló con una torre de latas.

….

Rato después, se veía a Sasuke acostado en una camilla incómodo. Sí, estaba en la cárcel.

- _Ese fue el punto más bajo. Meterme en problemas por seis dumplings de más y no entendía por qué de pronto me había puesto como loco, ¿por qué la boda me tenía tan irritable?_

-Uchiha, su esposa está aquí- dijo un policía mientras se retiraba a la puerta.

-Tsk, no me va a dejar salir- preguntaba el pelinegro.

-No, ella quiere hablarle primero.

-Y para qué quiere hablarme primero.

En ese momento llegaba Sakura mostrando una sonrisa de burla hacia su esposo.

-Hola, Sasuke.

-Por qué pareces tan feliz de verme aquí, Sakura.

-¿Feliz? No, no, no, no, no. No estoy feliz, Sasuke. Crees que me hizo feliz decirles a todos que tenía que venir a la cárcel por ti y pagar la fianza por hurtar unos dumplings.

-Mujer, yo no fui a robarlos, yo…

-¡Ah!- le interrumpió Sakura.

-Yo iba a…

-¡Ah!- le volvió a interrumpir.

-¡Hmp!- ya no tuvo más que decir, Sasuke.

-Tendré que pedirte que no hables o si no le diré al oficial cómo se llame que venga. ¡Ay! Eres más de lo que puedo controlar, Sasuke. La boda de Sarada no es una conspiración en tu contra, es sólo una boda. Las personas se casan todos los días en todas partes del mundo, tú y yo nos casamos, recuérdalo. Sé que será costosa, pero… no vamos a Suna, no tenemos una mansión tipo de los señores feudales, yo no uso joyas de lujo, o sea que podemos pagar una gran boda.

-Tsk, Sakura.

-Te sacaré de aquí con una condición, Uchiha.

-¿Uchiha?

-Sí, Uchiha. Te decía que la condición será esta, repite después de mí: Yo Sasuke Uchiha.

-Hmp, molestia.

-Dije repite- decía alzando la voz la pelirrosa provocando nerviosismo en Sasuke.

-Yo, Sasuke Uchiha.

-Prometo comportarme de acuerdo a mi edad.

-Tsk… pro… prometo comportarme de acuerdo a mi edad. Esto es ridículo.

-No he terminado, Uchiha.

-¡Tsk!

-Bien, continuamos. Dejaré de hiperventilarme, entornar los ojos, usar el Sharingan y de desabotonar el cuello de mi camisa.

-No desabotono el cuello de mi camisa.

-Ah, sí, sí lo haces.

-Arg… está bien. Dejaré de hiperventilarme, entornar los ojos, usar el Sharingan y desabotonar el cuello de mi camisa.

-Dejaré de hacer muecas en general y definitivamente dejaré de decirle a todo el mundo que esta boda va a costar.

-No le digo a todo el mundo lo que va a costar- exclamaba Sasuke.

-¡Hmp!- interrumpía el oficial.

-¿Se lo dijo, no?- preguntaba Sakura.

-27.8 yenes por cabeza- contestó el oficial.

-Tsk, qué indiscreto- decía con sarcasmo, Sasuke.

-¡Ay!- suspiraba la pelirrosa. –Trataré de no olvidar los sentimientos de mi hija… y con cada giro de mis ojos, me llevo una parte de su inmensa felicidad- decía Sakura mostrándole esos ojos verdes que Sasuke tanto amaba, haciendo que él reflexionara cada palabra que ella le dijo.

-Te amo, Sakura.

-Yo también, Sasuke-kun, pero no con eso lograrás zafarte de lo último, así que repítelo, por favor.

-Trataré de no olvidar los sentimientos de mi hija… y con cada giro de mis ojos me llevaré una parte de su inmensa felicidad- dijo esta vez Sasuke de una forma sincera.

-Vamos a casa. Te amo, Sasuke- kun- dijo Sakura al momento de darle un beso a su marido a través de las rejas, sin importar que el policía estaba atrás.

- _Sé que no me gusta mostrar mi afecto en público, pero en ese momento sentí que el beso de Sakura era lo que realmente necesitaba para calmarme. Y ella tenía razón, mi hija lo era todo para mí y ya era hora de que empezara a pensar en ella, pues siempre todo lo que hacía era por su felicidad y bienestar. Así que prometí que ya era hora de cambiar._

 **N/A: Pues eso fue todo por hoy, sé que fue muy cortito el capítulo, pero ando trabajando con una diseñadora de modas aquí en Los Ángeles y aproveché este ratito jejeje… se llama Ximena Valero por si quieren ver su trabajo, es muy talentosa…. En fin, espero les haya gustado este mini capítulo jeje, y gracias a todos por sus reviews, likes y faves…. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**


	7. Chapter 7

**¿SE CANCELA LA BODA?**

 **N/A: Hola a todos, aquí un nuevo capítulo que subo… ya casi llego al desenlace de esta historia, así que Sasuke tendrá que resignarse a que Sarada se case xD. Muchas gracias a: Sarada Uchiha Haruno, Andromeda Taisho Uchiha, Kary Hyuuga, Ana_Chan, Nekatniss, Akime Maxwell por leer historias y hacerme reviews** **, bueno, los dejo leer.**

Sasuke después de la plática que tuvo con su esposa en la cárcel, decidió que era momento de dejar crecer a su hija y que si él la amaba, ella merecía toda la felicidad posible. Así que al día siguiente decidió entrenar con Sarada, Daisuke y Boruto. Todos se estaban divirtiendo, pero en eso Sakura interrumpió el entrenamiento mientras cargaba un paquete.

-¡Sarada, Boruto! Miren, ha llegado un paquete. Es su primer regalo- decía emocionada la pelirrosa.

-¡Oh, qué bien!- decía feliz la pelinegra mientras se acercaba con su prometido.

-¡Vaya! Ya empezaron los regalos. Bien, ahora regreso- dijo Sasuke mientras corría hacia dentro de la casa.

-¿A dónde va tío Sasuke?- preguntó Boruto.

-Quizás fue por un regalo- dijo Sakura.

-Mamá, ¿tú lo sabías?

-No, la verdad no.

Sasuke estaba muy emocionado, pues había comprado algo que seguramente a su hija y futuro yerno les encantaría, sólo que no contaba que al mismo tiempo, afuera, Naruto y Hinata llegaban con un paquete enorme, mucho más grande que el que el pelinegro tenía y Sarada y Boruto estaban muy emocionados.

-¡Tsk! Ese Usuratonkachi- bufó molesto, Sasuke, así que se dirigía de nuevo a su habitación para guardar el regalo, pero Sarada llegó en ese momento, así que rápidamente escondió el regalo.

-Papá, papá. ¿Has visto lo que nos regaló el séptimo y su esposa?

-Sí, es increíble, es una enorme caja.

-Jajaja, no seas tonto, papá. Eso es sólo el empaque. En realidad es la computadora último modelo que acaba de salir al mercado. Realmente necesitaba una, creo que ese de ser Hokage tiene sus ventajas, ¿no crees?

-Desde luego.

-Qué tienes ahí- preguntaba su hija mientras señalaba algo.

-Eh… no, no es nada… es una tontería. Es un regalito que te he comprado, algo que pensaba que no tenías.

-¿Puedo verlo?- preguntaba entusiasmada la Uchiha.

-Eh… sí, sí.- decía Sasuke mientras le pasaba el regalo.- No se trata de nada importante.

En eso Sarada como si volviera a ser una niña empezaba a romper el papel de regalo de forma desesperada.

-¡Una cafetera exprés!- dijo emocionada.

-Sí, dicen que es muy buena, según en la tienda es el último modelo, pero hace un café muy cremoso.

Al decir eso, Sarada sintió una ternura por su papá, realmente se estaba esforzando, así que con todo su cariño se acercó a él y le dio un beso en su mejilla.

-No hay nada que me haga más feliz. Gracias- y diciendo esto, Sarada se fue dejando a su padre con una enorme sonrisa que sólo le dedicaba a su familia.

….

Los días pasaban y poco a poco la casa Uchiha se llenaba de puros regalos para los futuros esposos. Sarada contaba cada día, pues el día de su boda con el amor de su vida se iba acercando y Sasuke, bueno, en realidad era algo sorprendente, pues ahora también estaba entusiasmado en la boda de su princesa.

-Creo que fue buena idea esto de tener muchos invitados, mira todos esos regalos- decía Sasuke mientras observaba la mesa llena de obsequios.

-Veo que estás de muy buen humor, Sasuke-kun- decía Sakura mientras era abrazada por su marido.

-Hmp, creo que sí, digo, no cualquier día se casa nuestra hermosa princesa. Oh, y hablando de ella, he aquí la preciosa novia- decía Sasuke mientras veía a su hija entrando- Mira Sarada, acabas de recibir este increíble juego de té hecho de… ¿qué pasa?- dijo el pelinegro al ver a su hija con los ojos llorosos.

-Devuélvanlo.

-Tsk, qué pasa hija, ¿de qué hablas?

-¡No estoy jugando!- dijo activando su Sharingan al momento que empezaba a derramar más lágrimas.

-Sara-chan- decía preocupada Sakura.

-¡Devuélvanlos! ¡La boda se canceló!- dijo Sarada mientras corría a su habitación dejando a sus padres boquiabiertos.

….

Sasuke decidió subir a la habitación de su hija, pues no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

-Sarada, hija- decía Sasuke mientras tocaba a la puerta, así que Sarada se acercó y la abrió.

-Lo lamento, papá, pero no me casaré con Boruto.

-Tranquila, hija. Lo que tú quieras hacer está bien para nosotros. Aunque claro que si tú quieres, le puedo lanzar un chidori por su…

-No, no. Yo…me siento terrible después de todo lo que han hecho- decía mientras lloraba.

-No te preocupes, estas cosas se cancelan todo el tiempo, tu madre y yo nos encargaremos de todo- decía mientras abrazaba a su hija.

-¡Gracias!- decía la azabache mientras se desahogaba en los brazos de su padre.

-¿Qué pasó?- decía Sasuke, pero su hija seguía llorando.- ¿Otra chica?

-No. Ay, mira tu camisa- decía Sarada que levantaba su rostro al ver que había derramado lágrimas en su papá.

-Tsk, no importa.

-No, no es nada de eso. Comenzó como una tontería, él me dio un obsequio. Hoy cumplimos siete años de noviazgo y…. y él me dio…- pero no podía continuar, porque las lágrimas volvieron a inundar su cara.- Sólo mira- decía mientras se sentaba en su cama donde había una caja.- Dijo que era para mí, para nuestro departamento, y mira.

En eso Sasuke vio la caja de regalo y al sacar lo que había adentro, pudo ver que era una licuadora.

-Es una licuadora.

-Sí… exacto- decía Sarada mientras seguía llorando.- Y después, no quise discutir ni nada, pero por dentro me dolió, porque creí que era algo para el departamento, como un reloj, un teléfono, un gran libro de arte, armas de decoración o qué se yo, pero ¡una licuadora! ¿Qué estamos en la época donde se daban licuadoras a las esposas? Eso me asustó mucho, eso son términos de sus expectativas. Entonces me molesté y él dijo que qué tenía y yo le dije que qué creía que significaría ese obsequio para mí, él dijo nada y yo no le creí, tuvimos una gran pelea. Él dijo que yo era irritable y le contesté porqué iba hacerlo, nadie en mi familia es irritable- decía la pelinegra hecha un mar de lágrimas, pero Sasuke al escuchar la palabra ''irritable'' definitivamente pensó que sus genes y los de Sakura eran muy fuertes.- Y luego comenzó con una historia absurda y sabía que era una completa mentira, yo lo veía y pensaba: ''ese hombre es un mentiroso''.

-Hija, en qué te mintió.

-En realidad… fue algo que dijo de ti.

-¿De mí? Tsk, qué dijo ese mini dobe.

-Dijo que el día que tú y mamá fueron a ver a sus padres… ay esto es tan…. ¡shannaro!- gritó su hija.-Dijo que fuiste a husmear en el escritorio del Séptimo para ver su cuenta bancaria, pues según él, tú no lo crees capaz de salir adelante económicamente- decía mientras Sasuke se ponía nervioso, pues era verdad lo que ella decía.- De verdad es tan ridículo, él miente, tú qué piensas, papá.

-Ah… bueno, yo…- pero antes de que él pudiera contestar, alguien tocó la puerta.- ¡Ah, sí pase!- exclamó él aliviado de no tener que responder la pregunta.

-Sara-chan, Boruto está abajo- decía Sakura.

-¡Hmp! No quiero verlo- decía indignada la azabache.

-Creo que está mal- decía con algo de preocupación la pelirrosa.

-¡Genial!- decía de forma sarcástica, Sarada.

-Disculpen- decía Sasuke mientras salía de la habitación.

- _Pensé que podría ayudar a suavizar las cosas, así que llevé a Boruto a beber un trago. Pensé que podríamos hablar: de hombre a hombre._

 _Pero al sentarme ahí y escuchar su lado de la historia, entendí que era una oportunidad de oro. Si quería deshacerme de Boruto Uzumaki, este era el momento._

-Recuerdas los licuados de tomate que le gusta hacer.

-Sí.

-Pues, por eso le di la licuadora. Entiendo su postura, una licuadora sugiera una cierta referencia, las políticas sexuales de aquella época en la que las mujeres sólo eran amas de casa, pero… juro que jamás lo concienticé en ese momento- decía Boruto a su maestro.

-Yo te creo- decía Sasuke tratando de sonar convincente.

-¿En serio?- decía asombrado Boruto, pues pensaba que su sensei lo mataría por haber hecho llorar a su hija.- Ah, tío Sasuke… ¿le dirías eso a Sara-chan por mí?

- _Era el momento de soltar la bomba, pero en cambio, al mirar esos ojos llorosos, me oí a mí mismo diciendo:_

-Claro, se lo diré.

-Ah, gracias, Sasuke sensei. Sé que lo que tú digas lo va a creer.

- _No sólo no me estaba deshaciendo del mini dobe, ahora estaba tratando de que se quedara._

-Boruto. Sarada es una persona muy apasionada y las personas apasionadas tienden a exagerar a veces. Sarada viene de una línea de personas irritables y molestas, no por nada los Uchiha nos caracterizamos por nuestras emociones fuertes y lo poco molesta que pudiera ser se lo debe a los genes de su madre, je. Bueno… debo de admitir que yo también soy irritable, mi padre lo era, ah y mi abuelo… las historias sobre él son legendarias. Pero no todo es malo, hay una buena noticia. La irritabilidad tiende a ser menor y menor en cada generación, así que… sus hijos podrían ser normales.

 _-Y por si fuera poco… seguí._

-Por otro lado… con esa pasión, viene un gran espíritu y calidad humana. No sé si recuerdes, pero los Uchiha solían despertar el Sharingan a través de una pérdida muy fuerte, una gran tragedia, sin embargo Sarada lo despertó por su emoción de volver a encontrarse conmigo, fue la primer mujer Uchiha en despertar ese poder por medio del amor. Y creo que eso es una de las razones por las que amas a Sarada.

-Es lo que más amo de ella.

 _-Entonces me golpeó como un mazo. Sarada era como yo. Y Boruto en cierta forma era como Sakura, claro que era igual que obstinado que el dobe de su padre, pero, ahora que era ya un adulto, era totalmente diferente al niñito fastidioso que hacía travesuras por querer llamar la atención de Naruto._

 _Sarada y Boruto eran la pareja perfecta._

….

Rato después, Sasuke entraba a la recámara de su hija.

-Papá, no puedo creer que hayas salido con Boruto, vamos qué te dijo.

-Nena, sólo pasé una hora con Boruto y… puedo asegurarte que… ese obsequio no dice lo que él piensa de ti, es… es sólo algo para poner en la cocina. Creyó que talvez querrías usarla algún día, eso es todo.

-¿Y puedes creerlo?

-Pues sí, hija. Está allá abajo con el corazón destrozado, por favor, habla con él.

-¡Hmp!

-Ah, y esa… historia que te dijo sobre mí de la cuenta bancaria…

-Sí, qué tiene.

-Pues…- pero Sarada al ver que su padre sólo se quedaba callado, supo que entonces todo era verdad.

-¿Qué? Papá, no puedo creerlo.

-Hija, el día que tengas a tus propios hijos sabrás de lo que un padre es capaz de hacer por la felicidad de ellos. Claro que, tengo muchos defectos, pero… en fin, eso lo hablaremos después. Por favor, ve abajo, él te espera.

Al decir eso Sasuke, Sarada salió de la habitación para bajar a la sala donde Boruto la estaba esperando.

-¡Oh, Boruto!- decía ella mientras corríaa a abrazar al rubio.

-¡Sara-chan!- le respondía el abrazo.- Lamento lo de la licuadora, entiendo tu postura, eso fue tan insensible de mi parte…

-No, está bien- le interrumpió la ojinegra- sí la quiero, es mi primer objeto de aniversario pre-matrimonio, jeje. Lamento tanto haberte dicho usuratonkachi- dijo Sarada haciendo que su padre sonriera por ese comentario.

-Jajaja, creo que me lo merecía.

-Papá me dijo…

-Está bien, creía que no iba a verte nunca- le interrumpió el rubio.- Sino fuera por tu padre.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Te amo.

-También yo- al decir eso, ambos empezaron a besarse, cosa que no agradó mucho a los ojos de Sasuke, pues se encontraba atrás de ellos.

-¿Ya todo está bien?- preguntó el pelinegro, pero al ver que su hija y su futuro yerno se besaban de una forma ''apasionada'', empezó a molestarse de verdad, pero justo cuando iba a activar su Sharingan, Sakura lo jaló del brazo para llevarlo a su habitación.

-Tsk, qué haces mujer.

-¿Qué hago? Pues sólo prevengo que mi futuro yerno no caiga en tus famosos genjutsus y quiera salir aventándose de la ventana.

-¡Tsk! Molestia.

-Sí, sí, soy una molestia y tú eres el padre del año.

-¿Qué?

-Como si no supiera. Sé lo que hiciste, Sasuke-kun. Dejar al lado tu orgullo para hacer que tu hija y tu exalumno se reconciliaran, vaya, es algo admirable.

-Yo no… hmp. Bueno, después de todo, es de mi princesa de quien estamos hablando y… tenías razón sobre el mini dobe. Él es el único que puede merecer a nuestra hija. No es algo que quiero alardear a los cuatro vientos y mucho menos decírselo al usuratonkachi, pero… él es el indicado.

-Ay, Sasuke-kun. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

-Me di cuenta que ella es muy parecida a mí. Sabes, él le dijo irritable, tsk.

-Pues claro, si heredó tu carácter.

-Oye, no todo el crédito es mío. También sacó lo molesta que eres.

-¿A sí? Pues yo que pensaba darte un regalo por ser tan lindo, pero, si dices que soy molesta.

-Sa-ku-ra.

-¿Sí, Uchiha?- decía eso la pelirrosa sabiendo que eso provocaba a su marido.

-No me tientes.

-No, pero si yo no he hecho nada. En fin, creo que ya tengo sueño y esta bata está algo incómoda, creo que la pondré por… ¡ahhh!

Pero Sakura no pudo terminar la frase porque su marido la había acorralado a la pared para empezar a devorarla a besos. Oh, sí, esta noche Sakura tendría otra lección que aprender: jamás decirle Uchiha a Sasuke.


	8. Chapter 8

**EL GRAN DÍA (Pt.1)**

 **N/A: Bien, ahora sí llegué al capítulo final, bueno dividido en dos partes jaja, ya me gustó hacerle de emoción. Mil gracias a todos los que han estado pendiente desde el inicio de esta historia… pero qué creen… les tengo una sorpresa, jeje. Es la primera vez que haré una secuela, así que terminando esta historia empezaré a hacer la otra :D. Bueno, los dejo para que disfruten la lectura, besos!**

 **Sólo para recordar, todas las palabras en cursiva son pensamientos de Sasuke.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen al genialoso Kishimoto**

- _Bueno, llegamos a enero. La víspera del gran día. El almanaque de los granjeros predecía que esa semana iba a ser la más fría que Konoha hubiera tenido en medio siglo, pero estábamos tan ocupados que nadie tuvo tiempo de notarlo._

-Derecho juntos, izquierdo juntos, derecho juntos, izquierdo juntos…- decía Daisuke mientras sincronizaba sus pies con lo que decía.- Derecho juntos, izquierdo… ¡argh! De nuevo, derecho juntos, izquierdo juntos, dere…

-Daisuke, ya es tarde para estar despierto- le dijo Sasuke al ver a su hijo en medio del pasillo.

-Ya lo sé, estoy practicando. Quisiera no tener que ir con mamá por el corredor. Es más fácil lanzar kunais que caminar como un principito bailando el vals.

-No te angusties, lo harás bien. Después de todo, eres un Uchiha.

-Bien, si tú lo dices… am… ¿es derecha e izquierda juntos o izquierda juntos derecha?

-A ver, lo haré contigo- dijo el azabache mientras le explicaba a su pequeño cómo caminar.- Daisuke.

-¿Sí?

-Lamento haber estado estos días tan preocupado por la boda.

-Ah, está bien.

-Sí, pero es verdad, ¿no?

-Tranquilo, lo entiendo.

-Sí, pero…

-Sí, es verdad- le interrumpió su hijo.- Pero no me sentí ignorado ni nada. No te preocupes, no hay daño permanente.- decía su hijo como si nada mostrando una sonrisa que era la misma que mostraba Sakura.

-Ah… qué bueno, hmp.

En eso padre e hijo voltearon hacia la recámara de Sarada, pues estaba hablando por teléfono y ambos decidieron escuchar lo que ella decía.

-Sí, estoy emocionada, tengo que empacar… y esta habitación se ve diferente… sí, lo sé.- decía Sarada por teléfono mientras hablaba con su mejor amiga Chōchō.

-Va a ser extraño, ¿no? Ahora sólo estaremos mamá, tú y yo aquí- decía Daisuke haciendo que el semblante de Sasuke volviera a ponerse triste.

-Sí… bien, ya es hora de dormir. Descansa- decía el azabache mientras le daba un beso de despedida en la cabeza de su hijo ( **papá Sasuke es taaan tierno *_*)**.

-Suerte mañana, papá.

-Hmp, para ti también- decía él mientras se retiraba a su habitación no sin antes escuchar a sus hijos despedirse el uno al otro.

-Buenas noches, Sara-chan- decía el pequeño Uchiha desde su habitación.

-Buenas noches, hermanito- le respondía la pelinegra.

-Te amo, *Onechan.

-Yo también, mi rosadito.

Al escuchar la forma cariñosa como se trataban sus hijos, Sasuke se sintió feliz, dio gracias al Cielo que en ese aspecto ambos se parecieran más a su esposa que a él.

…

Esa noche Sasuke no podía dormir, pues al día siguiente su hija se casaría y se iría de su lado. Así que empezó a recordar todos los momentos que estuvo con ella cuando era un bebé antes de su larga misión. Recordó desde el momento que Sakura le dijo que la esperaba, cuando le hablaba en las noches mientras estaba dentro de su panza, el día de su nacimiento hasta el día que empezó a caminar. Después tuvo memorias de cuando él había regresado de su misión y entonces empezó a disfrutar de ella en su pre adolescencia, cuando iban a entrenar juntos, hasta el momento cuando la vio graduarse de Jōnin; empezó a recordar todos los gratos momentos que pasó junto a ella hasta el momento en que Boruto apareció en la escena. Justo estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño, pero la imagen de ese mini dobe como él lo llamaba hizo que le regresara el insomnio. En eso Sasuke escucha un ruido del patio de la casa, así que decidió ir a investigar de qué se trataba. Cuando se asomó, observó que era su hija que se encontraba lanzando kunais, así que decidió hacerle compañía.

-¿Te desperté?- preguntó ella.

-Ya estaba despierto. ¿Qué haces?

-No podía dormir- decía mientras lanzaba a la perfección ciertos kunais y daba justo en el blanco.

- _Toda una prodigio, justo como Itachi._

-Sigo pensando que esta será mi última noche en mi cama, en mi casa… es como mi última noche de niña. Me refiero que he vivido aquí desde los trece años y siento que debo entregar mi llave mañana. Y me sentí extraña empacando en mi habitación, tú siempre me has enseñado a no deshacerme de nada así que tengo todos mis juguetes, mis libros, mis armas… en realidad ya lo empaqué todo. No quería dejar nada. Sé que no puedo quedarme… pero no quisiera irme- decía Sarada a punto de llorar.

-Bueno… así es la vida, las… sorpresas, esas pequeñas cosas que te pasan y que te conmueven. Tsk, aún me pasa a mí.

Sasuke se quedó un momento contemplando a su hija, cosa que ella notó, pero antes de que ella dijera algo, sucedió algo increíble en la ciudad de Konoha: empezó a nevar.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntaba la azabache.

-¡No puedo creerlo! Está nevando en Konoha- decía Sasuke muy sorprendido.

-Hablando de sorpresas, jajaja- reía Sarada.

-No nevaba en Konoha desde que tengo uso de razón… no, es más, creo que hace siglos que no nevaba aquí.

-Mamá se va a morir.

En eso, Sasule puso una cara nostálgica.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué esa cara?- preguntaba de una forma dulce, Sarada.

-No… no, nada. Tan sólo estaba… pensando.

-Que esto terminará costándote más.

-No… que sé que no olvidaré este momento por el resto de mi vida- dijo Sasuke con una mirada llena de paz y amor.

Sarada al ver así a su padre no aguantó más y se lanzó a sus brazos, brindándole su infinito amor a través de ese abrazo, pues sería el último día que viviría en esa casa y ya no vería a diario a su papá. Sin duda ese momento fue mágico para padre e hija.

…

- _Cuando se vive en una ciudad que no ha nevado en muchísimos años, es posible que haya algunos problemas. Primero, entramos en pánico y pusimos calentadores extra, pero luego como éstos estaban derritiendo las esculturas de hielo, los sacaron._

 _Ino, quien fue la florista que se ofreció a ayudarnos, secó los tulipanes bien sembrados con una secadora para cabello._

 _Orochimaru, Mitsuki y el cebollín, a perdón, Shin limpiaron la entrada ellos mismos sin cargo extra._

 _Y los cisnes pasaron la mañana tomando un baño caliente._

 _A parte de eso casi todo iba bien según lo planeado._

-Sakura son más de las tres- gritaba Sasuke a su esposa que aún seguía en el piso de arriba arreglándose.-Orochimaru, ¿tienes la aguja y el hilo?- decía desesperado el moreno, pues un botón de su smoking se había descosido.

-Sí, aquí está, lo haré enseguida, Sasuke-kun. Mitsuki, mejor vete al templo enseguida.

-De acuerdo, papá. Con su permiso, Uchiha-san- dijo el peliazul mientras se retiraba.

-Bien, Sasuke déjame coser esto y… oh, no puede ser.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Supuse que no traía el color del hilo, pues traje negro.

-¿Qué? Tsk, pero si esto es un smoking negro.

-No lo creo, ese que traes es un smoking azul marino, jaja, no hay duda de eso.

-¿De qué rayos hablas? Kishimoto no hace trajes de ese color ( **lol, puse el apellido de nuestro mangaka favorito para hacerle de diseñador de lujo xD)**.

-Y tampoco usa poliéster, jajaja- decía con burla el ambarino.

-Hmp, olvídalo cara de serpiente. ¿Y los autos? Ya deberíamos estar allá **(Sí, quise poner a Konoha aún más moderna de lo que en Boruto: Naruto the movie la pusieron jeje)**.

-¿Dónde están los autos?- preguntaba Orochimaru a su personal mientras salía de la casa.

-Bueno, tranquilo cielo, todo estará bien. Al menos no empezarán sin nosotros- decía Sakura que se encontraba bajando cautelosamente las escaleras haciendo que su esposo volteara a verla.

- _Yo sabía que nunca podría recordar lo que Sakura usó en esa ocasión, pero también sabía que nunca iba a olvidar cómo se veía. Las palabras no podrían expresar lo hermosa que se veía. Pues ese vestido que resaltaba cada parte de su cuerpo, ese cuerpo de diosa que tenía y que a pesar de los años no se notaban en ella, pues ese sello en su frente hacía muy bien su trabajo. Sin duda hacía que me quedara como un completo bobo observándola. Noté que se había maquillado, cosa que hacía que se viera como toda una reina. Había pocas veces en las que ella se empeñaba a resaltar su belleza, contando nuestra boda y ahora ésta. No quería decir que no era bonita, porque ella es bella tal y como es, pero hay ocasiones en las que me encanta cuando ella se viste así, y hoy es una de esas ocasiones. Lástima que no teníamos tiempo, porque sin duda quisiera hacer muchas cosas con ese vestido en ese momento, una de ellas, quitárselo por ejemplo._

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así, Sasuke-kun?- preguntaba ella de forma juguetona.

-Tsk, mujer, cómo se nota que te encanta que te digan las cosas.

-No, yo no sé cuáles cosas, Sasuke. ¿Podrías decirme?

-Ja, pero qué conveniente eres. De acuerdo, si tú quieres que te lo diga, te lo diré.

-¿Y qué quieres decirme?

-Que al verte así, haces que me vuelva loco- decía mientras empezaba a besarla.

-Sas… Sasuke… aquí no- decía ella entre besos.

-Hmp.

-Sasuke- decía ella mientras se separaba de él- Yo también quisiera quedarme más tiempo así, cielo, pero tenemos que apurarnos. Hoy se casa nuestra hija.

-Hmp, tienes razón. Luego continuaremos. Por cierto, Sakura.

-¿Sí?

-Te ves hermosa este día- decía con una dulzura en su voz haciendo que la pelirrosa se derritiera.

-Gracias, Sasuke-kun. Tú también te ves guapísimo.

-Es en serio, estás muy bella y eso no es justo para la novia.

-Ay, Sasuke, jajaja.

-Los autos llegaron- dijo Orochimaru quien entraba de nuevo a la casa.- Daisuke, al frente y al centro- ordenaba él mientras el pequeño Uchiha bajaba las escaleras.

-Hmp- exclamaba el pelirrosa para que voltearan a verlo, pues él también lucía un smoking.

-Ay, pero qué guapo hombrecito tengo- decía orgullosa, Sakura.- Por cierto, qué te hiciste en el cabello.

-Usé gel, ¿no te gusta?

-Ah, sí, sí, está lindo, jeje.

-Muy sofisticado, niño- dijo Sasuke.

-Gracias- contestó Daisuke.

En eso los cláxones de los autos empezaron a sonar.

-Bien, yo me llevo a Daisuke y tú te vas en el otro auto con Sarada- decía la pelirrosa mientras tomaba la mano de su hijo y salía por la puerta.

-Sí, sí, sí, sí. Ustedes adelántense, nosotros nos iremos tras de ustedes. Bien, ¡Sarada!- decía Sasuke apurando a su hija, pero al ver que no bajaba decidió subir a su cuarto.- Sarada- decía mientras tocaba la puerta.

-Estoy lista, pasa papá.

Sasuke cuando abrió la puerta, vio otra de las cosas más hermosas que pudiera haber visto: su hija maquillada, peinada como si fuera una princesa y usando un kimono de boda.

-Estás preciosa- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, papá. Uff, lista, que siga la acción.

 _CONTINUARÁ…_


	9. Chapter 9

**EL GRAN DÍA (pt.2)**

 **N/A: Hola a todos queridos lectores, perdón por tenerlos tan abandonados, pero había tenido mucho trabajo y tareas pendientes de mi maestría. Hoy fui al cine a ver la de Boruto, jeje, la amé y lo más genial es que llevé a muchos de mis alumnos y hasta la señora de la tiendita escolar fue jajajaj, por cierto dijo que Sasuke estaba guapo xD, ella sí sabe y eso que es abuelita. En fin, aquí les traigo este último capítulo que quiero dedicárselo a Nekatniss y Sarada Uchiha Haruno por siempre estar pendientes de esta historia desde principio a fin, bueno, ahora sí, disfruten el final y recuerden que haré la segunda parte ;)**

 **Disclaimer: todos los personajes son de Kishimoto, adaptación de esta historia, por mí, Ary Garcioyama.**

 _CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR…_

 _Bien, yo me llevo a Daisuke y tú te vas en el otro auto con Sarada- decía la pelirrosa mientras tomaba la mano de su hijo y salía por la puerta._

 _-Sí, sí, sí, sí. Ustedes adelántense, nosotros nos iremos tras de ustedes. Bien, ¡Sarada!- decía Sasuke apurando a su hija, pero al ver que no bajaba decidió subir a su cuarto.- Sarada- decía mientras tocaba la puerta._

 _-Estoy lista, pasa papá._

 _Sasuke cuando abrió la puerta, vio otra de las cosas más hermosas que pudiera haber visto: su hija maquillada, peinada como si fuera una princesa y usando un kimono de boda._

 _-Estás preciosa- le dijo con una sonrisa._

 _-Gracias, papá. Uff, lista, que siga la acción._

 _CONTINUACIÓN…._

Sasuke seguí observando a su hija, preguntándose en qué momento su hija dejó de ser esa pequeña y frágil bebé hasta convertirse en esta hermosa mujer.

-Papá, ¿listo?

-Ah, sí… ah, descuida, es que me quedé pensando.

-En qué pensabas.

-En lo mucho que pasa el tiempo volando… a pesar de todo, para mí seguirás siendo mi bebé- dijo con una infinita ternura que sólo mostraba a su familia.

-Aww, papá. Por su puesto que seguiré siéndolo, de eso no lo dudes- dijo la pelinegra al momento de abrazarlo.

-Bien, creo que ya es hora de irnos… por cierto… por qué tienes otro vestido de novia- decía Sasuke mientras veía en un maniquí un vestido de bodas puesto en eso, sólo que no era kimono, sino como un vestido estilo occidental ( **o sea, como los que nosotros los no orientales conocemos xD** ).

-Ah, ese fue un regalo de mis abuelos, es que quería casarme con el típico kimono, pero para la recepción quería usar de estos modernos vestidos que están saliendo en las boutiques, ya que con eso de que Konoha está muy transformada, pues yo quería también transformarme.

-Hmp, pues de todos modos aunque tuvieras el mismo vestido, seguirías viéndote hermosa.

-Gracias, papá- decía ella ruborizada.

-Bueno, ahora sí, vámonos.

-Sí.

Y al decir eso, ambos pelinegros se dirigieron al templo.

…

-Llegamos- dijo Sasuke al momento de entrar al templo.

-Ay, al fin- decía aliviada, Sakura.

-Mamá, ya estoy aquí. El camino se me hizo eterno, jeje.

-Muy bien, muy bien, hagan filas. La madre de la novia y su padre por aquí-decía Orochimaru.

Y así todos se empezaban a organizar para poder entrar al templo de la forma ensayada. Y así llegó el momento esperado. Sakura entró acompañada de la mano de su hijo, iban al ritmo de la música, después, entraron los abuelos Haruno, seguido de las damas y padrinos de boda, entre ellos se encontraban Himawari, Chouchou, Inojin, Shikadai y Mitsuki. Sarada quiso que su boda fuera más actualizada, así que por eso hizo eso. Y al final, llegó el momento en que Sasuke entregaría a su amada hija a su ex alumno.

 _-Este era el momento que había temido los últimos seis meses. En realidad, los últimos veintidós años. Sarada me asombró, estaba tan tranquila como nunca la había visto, nada al estilo de los Uchiha. Ese día entregaría una parte de mí a otra persona._

Sasuke y Sarada empezaron a caminar hacia el altar, todos los observaban felices, incluso algunos ya estaban llorando de la emoción, entre ellos Kizashi y Mebuki, pues su querida nieta se casaba. Una vez que Sasuke le había entregado a Sarada a Boruto, el sacerdote empezó la ceremonia.

 _-Sólo pensaba en la parte que me tocaba, y de pronto la olvidé. Diría una línea, no podía recordarla. Cuando el sacerdote dijera: ''¿quién entrega a esta mujer?'' Yo debía decir: ''¿soy yo? O era ¿lo hago yo?'' ¡Tsk! Esto era muy molesto. No lo recordaba, sentía todas las miradas clavadas en mi nuca esperando a que me equivocara… y de repente, era mi turno._

-¿Quién entrega a esta mujer en santo matrimonio?- dijo el sacerdote.

-Yo…yo lo hago- dijo Sasuke saliendo de su transe, y así el sacerdote seguía con su discurso.

 _-Quién entrega a esta mujer… ¿a esta mujer? Pero si no es una mujer, ella es una niña….y nos abandona. En ese momento entendí que nunca más iba a llegar a casa y ver a Sarada arriba en la escalera, nunca más la vería en el desayunador, en pijama y pantuflas. De pronto entendí qué pasaba: Sarada ya había crecido y nos dejaba. Y algo en mi interior comenzó a doler._

-Yo, Boruto Uzumaki, te acepto Sarada Uchiha, como mi amada esposa, para amarte y respetarte a partir de este día- decía sus votos el rubio.

-Yo, Sarada Uchiha, te acepto Boruto Uzumaki, como mi legítimo y amado esposo, para amarte y respetarte a partir de este día. ¡Shannaro!- gritó con mucho entusiasmo haciendo que todos sonrieran y el sacerdote se quedara muy sorprendido.- Eh, jeje, lo siento, es que, es una forma de expresar mi alegría… amm… puede continuar- dijo muy apenada la azabache, cosa que hizo sonreír a su madre, pues ella había hecho lo mismo cuando se casó con su amado esposo.

La ceremonia siguió con todos los elementos que debe de haber en una boda tradicional. Sakura empezaba a llorar al igual que Naruto. Y después de un breve tiempo, llegó el momento en que el sacerdote dijo: ''Puedes besar a la novia''. Todos aplaudieron al ver la conmovedora escena, pues ahora sí los dos shinobi, hijos de héroes de Konoha, ahora eran marido y mujer.

 _-Pues, lo hizo. Y como mi hijo había dicho, esa era la hora de la fiesta._

… _._

 _-La casa estaba a reventar, hacia donde mirara había rostros, la mayoría de los cuales debo admitir, jamás había visto. Los parientes de Hinata que vivían en otras aldeas, me agradecieron por pagar sus boletos de tren. Todos me decían lo estupenda que era la fiesta, lo bella que estaba la casa, les encantaban las flores, los bocadillos, los cisnes, en fin, todo iba bien. Debo admitirlo, pero el raro de Orochimaru había hecho un excelente trabajo._

 _Todo estaba perfecto, excepto por un pequeño detalle: aún no había besado a la novia._

-Sakura, dónde está Sarada- preguntó Sasuke a su esposa.

-¿Sarada? Ah, le están tomando fotos.

Pero cuando él quiso moverse, uno de los meseros avisó que ya empezarían a servir la cena, así que se hizo un tráfico de personas dentro de la casa, impidiendo así que el pelinegro pudiera ir hacia donde estaba su hija.

 _-Era increíble, nunca vi a una fila formarse tan rápido, era como si supieran lo que la comida me había costado._

….

-¿En dónde está?- preguntaba Sarada por su padre a Sakura.

-No lo sé- le respondió ella.

Pero ambas no sabían que él observaba todo desde lo lejos, había activado su Sharingan para poder recordar cada parte de lo vivio. Estaba disfrutando realmente todo eso. Veía cómo Daisuke invitaba a salir a una de las niñas hijas de algunos invitados, a Sakura cómo reía junto a sus amigas Hinata, Ino y Temari, a sus suegros que seguían llorando de felicidad, a Naruto que bebía sake muy feliz junto a Kiba, Shikamaru y Kakashi, a Tsunade con Shizune platicando y la rubia bebiendo como siempre, a Himawari que coqueteaba con Inojin, y así a cada uno de sus conocidos hasta que observó a su hija bailando con su otro vestido con su ahora esposo.

 _-Tenía que admitir que la boda había parecido ser todo un éxito, ya sólo necesitaba bailar con la novia para ser feliz. Todo era perfecto hasta que escuché a Shin decir que era hora de que Sarada lanzara el ramo porque de ahí se iría a tomar el tren para su luna de miel. Por su puesto que no me lo iba a perder, todos se dirigían hacia la sala, así que decidí tomar un atajo._

…..

Sarada tenía ya un vestido sencillo, pues en una hora su tren salía para la Aldea del Río, localizada en el País del Agua ( **no sé si exista, sino pues la inventé xD)** , ahí pasarían su luna de miel, pues era una de las aldeas más bonitas caracterizadas por sus hermosos canales ( **algo así tipo Venecia)**. Ya estaba a punto de lanzar el ramo.

-¿Papá dónde está?- preguntaba la azabache a su ahora esposo.

-No lo sé, no lo he visto- dijo el rubio.

-Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder. ¿Listas?

-Sí- le respondieron todas.

En eso Sarada lanzó el ramo, siendo Himawari quien lo atrapó y se puso a gritar de felicidad. Ya una vez hecho esto, los nuevos esposos salieron corriendo para dirigirse a la estación de trenes, pues dentro de poco su tren marcharía a su destino y de ahí tendrían que tomar un barco para llegar a dicho lugar. Justo cuando ya salían de la casa y se subían a la limosina que los llevaría a la estación, Sasuke llegó, viendo cómo su hija se marchaba para siempre.

 _-Ah… se había ido. Mi Sarada se había ido. Llegué muy tarde para despedirme._

 _Cuando los últimos invitados se fueron y la última copa de sake fue bebida… evaluamos los daños._

-Es curioso lo vacía que puede llegar a estar una casa, ¿no?

-Sí- dijo Sakura.- Lamento que no pudieras despedirte de ella, Sasuke.

-Tsk, ya regresará.

-Pero creo que va a ser muy feliz.

-Ah, sí. Claro- decía sin convicción Sasuke, pero en eso el teléfono sonó.- ¿Moshi, moshi?- dijo él.

-¿Papá?

-¡Hola! ¿Dónde estás?

-En la estación de trenes, nuestro tren ya va a salir, pero quería despedirme de ti. Agradécele a mamá, ¿sí? Y oye… te amo. Te amo, papá- decía Sarada a punto de llorar.

-También te amo, cariño. Gracias por llamar, les deseo una gran luna de miel.

-Te lo agradezco… adiós- y diciendo esto, ella colgó.

-Hmp… era Sarada- dijo Sasuke mirando a su esposa.

-Ah- dijo ella con una sonrisa. –Creo que ya sé qué podrá levantarte el ánimo, querido.

-¿Qué?

-Un baile.

-¿Un baile? Tsk.

-Por favor, como el día de nuestra boda. Por favor Sasuke-kun- decía Sakura haciendo una cara que era imposible de resistirse.

-Mujer, pero qué molesta eres… pero bueno, está bien.

Al decir eso, ambos empezaron a bailar en la hermosa tienda que había sido decorada para la ocasión. Sasuke realmente disfrutaba los pequeños momentos que pasaba con su esposa así, aunque no quería demostrarlo.

 _-Debo decir que me dolió el no haber podido despedirme físicamente con mi hija, pero sé que después de su luna de miel con ese mini dobe, ella regresará a verme, y entonces sí podré abrazarla y darle su beso en su frente como lo hacía cuando niña. De pronto empecé a sentir algo cálido en mi corazón, Sakura también lo notó porque me sonrío de esa manera especial que sólo ella me mostraba cuando sabía que algo bueno pasaría. Y es que en ese momento ambos sentimos el amor de Sarada hacia nosotros, era una especie de calor abrazador que sentíamos en nuestro pecho, pues hace mucho tiempo Sakura y yo le enseñamos que nuestros corazones y pensamientos están conectados… y sin duda mi corazón y el de mi hija, están unidos por un lazo irrompible._

 _Sarada, mi hija, mi princesa… te esperaré hasta el día de tu regreso._

 **FIN**

 **N/A: Y colorín, colorado, este cuento se ha acabado. Al fin di por terminada esta historia…. Waaa, fue muy emotivo lo que Sasuke le dice a su hija… pero no se preocupen, la parte dos estará muy pronto… habrá más risa y romance, lo prometo** **.**

 **Quiero agradecer a TODOS los que leyeron o agregaron a sus favoritos esta historia que sin duda disfruté mucho escribirla… les doy las gracias en especial a:**

 **Sarada Uchiha Haruno, Andromeda Taisho Uchiha, Kary Hyuuga, Ana_Chan, a Guest y so novio** **, Nekatniss, Dawn Yoshino, HiNaThItHa.16241, Akime Maxwell, Marcela2761, Hinata12Hyuga, loveedh y a todos mis seguidores en Whatpadd… muchas gracias por sus reviews! Espero verlos en la segunda parte** **, Dios los bendiga!**


End file.
